Internal Affairs
by avid5H
Summary: The whistling wind and the stormy grey clouds should have been enough evidence that this day was not to be a good one. Yet, like the fools in love they were, Thomas Oliver, 18, and Kimberly Ann Hart, 17, decided to proceed with their picnic date. Little did they know, their lives were about to take a turn for the worse. Or maybe the better?
1. Prologue

_**Hi! I'm Gwynn and this is my new story, Internal Affairs, a very crazy fluff-filled story I somehow cooked up. I feel as if it already crosses the borderline of insanity, the story that is. I'm just kidding, or am I? I don't even know myself. Read and enjoy. Oh and this is only the Prologue, the real story starts next chapter.**_

Chapter 1 - Prologue

 _ **March 12, 1996**_

 _ **Angel Grove, CA**_

The whistling wind and the stormy grey clouds should have been enough evidence that this day was not to be a good one. Yet, like the fools in love they were, Thomas Oliver, 18, and Kimberly Ann Hart, 17, decided to proceed with their picnic date. Little did they know, their lives were about to take a turn for the worse.

 **Kimberly**

 _Where is he?_ Kimberly Hart thought impatiently while she strutted back and forth in front of the lake of Angel Grove Park.

 _Jesus! Knowing my white tiger he's probably at the youth center sparring with Jason, completely forgetting about our date._

She checked her silver and pink communicator on her wrist for the upteenth time. Due to Billy Cranston's witty brain, all of her teammates communicators resembled watches, so as to not raise suspicion.

"Ugh!" Kim huffed throwing her hands up for emphasis.

Though she was used to their picnic dates, this one was marginally different. Kim had finally mucked up the courage to tell Tommy what was slowly eating her insides out. Today she was informing her love of her decision to leave Angel Grove, and most importantly, the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger team.

She had received an incredible opportunity to train for the Pan Global Games with Coach Schmidt, one of the best gymnastic coaches of the century. But with this golden opportunity came an extensive trade off. One Kimberly wasn't sure she was willing to take.


	2. To Love, To Be Destroyed

Chapter 2 - To Love, To Be Destroyed

 **Kimberly**

 _Should I really do this?_ Kim questioned herself. She started to pace again.

 _Give up the pink ranger pedestal?_ _Leave Tommy? Is It really worth it?_

Kimberly knew the answer to the latter before it even crossed her mind. Gymnastics has been her life since she was out of diapers. This was a once in a lifetime chance at achieving her dream. She had to take it.

 _Plus,_ Kim considered albeit hesitantly, _I could always give my powers to Kat. She's been wanting to do her part for the team for the longest. She'll be happy to replace me._

At that moment a very unpleasant thought entered her mind.

 _What if she ends up with Tomm_ y? _I can tell she wants him, and with me out of the picture getting him would be that much simpler._ She immediately slammed that idea the moment she considered it.

 _Tommy would never leave me, even if I am thousands of miles aw-_

Kimberly's pacing abruptly came to a halt.

A nearby branch had cracked in the distance, as if it was being stepped on. _Maybe my white tiger decided to not make me wait long for once,_ Kim mused disbelievingly.

Just then another crack sounded, this time much closer.

"Tommy?" Kim called out tentatively.

No answer.

"Handsome?" She more loudly tried again, only to be disappointed.

After the third branch cracked, Kimberly dropped into a battle stance instantaneously.

Tommy knew she hated surprises. He also knew that, with their daily job, trying to sneak up on each other was a very bad idea. Since the moment they became Power Rangers their senses have been on high alert, and anxiety has plagued them everywhere they went.

"Who's there?" Kim asked fingering the handy communicator on her wrist. She wanted to be ready to call for backup in case it was a monster.

There's no answer.

"Show yourself!" She shouted, starting to feel uneasy.

At that moment she heard a familiar chuckle that chilled her bones.

"How pleasant it is to find the beautiful, Kimberly Hart, all alone, secluded in the woods, in front of the most romantic spot of all Angel Grove," Kim whirled around only to be slammed and pinned into a nearby tree.

"What do you want?" Kim challengingly asked him, staying perfectly still. She didn't want him to see her struggle because that would make him dominant over her.

Her attacker slowly leaned down until she could feel his lips brush over her right ear. He then hummed a tune so unpleasant that Kim thought her ears would bleed out toxic waste.

It felt like years before he finally decided to end her torture.

"I want you," he whispered.

The attacker roughly grabbed both her hands with one of his to free the other hand. He pressed his right leg across both of hers, efficiently trapping her. It was at this time when Kimberly started to feel fearful.

"I want you," he repeated himself. "I want your body. I want your lips. I want your womanhood. I want you, my beautiful." At his last declarement, Kimberly felt hot pink rage flow through her. No one called her their beautiful except her handsome.

"Never," she hissed in a blood curling manner. He smirked, as if he was satisfied with her response.

"You know…" he whispered in her ear. "You've been getting fat lately,"

 _Why am I just standing here?_ Kim contemplated incredulously as he laughed. _I'm a Power Ranger god dammit!_

Kim mentally started preparing herself for the onslaught her escape attempt was sure to bring. She gathered all her strength. She reeled her head back as far as she could unseeingly take it, when suddenly... an unforeseen lurch shot through her stomach.

Nausea was quick to fill her and she almost vomited right there on her attacker.

The nausea left her as soon as it plagued her so Kimberly thought nothing of it. Unfortunately, it did the job of distracting her from her plans of escape. And sadly, her attacker took the jerking forward she did with the sudden illness as a sign to get closer.

"Now that's how I like it," he said slyly before doing the unspeakable.

He kissed her.

All Kimberly could do was stand there, shocked, as he forced himself on her. Only one comprehensible thought ran through her mind.

 _Where are you Tommy?_

 **Tommy**

"OH HOLY BALLS!" Tommy exclaimed after noticing the time. He was 20 minutes late for his date with Kim. Jason and him were just finishing up their first sparring session in the Youth Center in what seem like years.

Zack, Trini, and him were back from Switzerland, visiting for a week, and Tommy was making the most out of being back with his best bro.

"What is it dude?" Jason asked wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

He smirked.

"Can't stand the fact the original Red Ranger kicked your ass?" Jason teased.

Despite his predicament Tommy couldn't contain the chuckle that left his lips. "Very funny Jase, but as I recall, you weren't saying that when your back and the ground were parallel," Tommy retaliated.

"Ouch!" Jason grabbed his heart, feigning pain. Tommy just rolled his eyes.

Jason suddenly turned solemn "Seriously bro," he looked Tommy in the eye "What's going on?" Tommy felt embarrassment creep up his spine.

"I'm late for my date with Kim," he answered. "She's going to be so angry."

Tommy mentally slapped himself for forgetting his girl. He was so caught up with catching up with Jason he forgot the most special being on this planet. Jason involuntarily shuddered, having been a subject to Kim's wrath before.

"Bro, angry is not even a strong enough word as to how that feisty Crane is gonna feel," Jason vocalized sorrowfully. Tommy suddenly felt the fear he'd been suppressing course through him.

"I should leave before she gets angrier," he hurriedly grabbed his things. "Later bro!" Tommy exclaimed while rushing out of the door. He caught a quick glimpse of Jason laughing as he left.

"Dick," he breathlessly mumbled while rushing to his car. He jumped in his jeep and was off before he could even close the door. _I knew I've should've set an alarm,_ Tommy reprimanded himself.

He suddenly looked at the clock and saw he was now 30 minutes late.

"Shit!" he pressed on the gas, increasing his speed tenfold.

Five minutes later Tommy found himself arriving at the Angel Grove Park. He threw the car in park and hastily got out. He did a quick once-over of himself and inwardly cringed. In all his rush he forgot to change out of his sweaty clothes.

 _Kimberly is not going to like this,_ Tommy thought as he started climbing up the hill to their favorite spot.

When Tommy at last reached the peak of the small hill, he inadvertently stopped to place their spot in the distance, as became the norm. Everything looked the same. The lake sparkling as the sun set. The huge shrubs surrounding the largest tree in Angel Grove. The girl dressed in pink pinned up against that same tree, making out with a blonde, pale skinned, chiseled boy in black.

Tommy's eyes widened.

If an outside viewer was watching him they would think he was a deer caught in headlights. Only one accessible word flitted across his speechless brain.

 _No_.

His brain soon caught up with his eyes and comprehensible thoughts could form. _This isn't true, God tell me this isn't true._

Tommy started pulling feverishly at his long brown locks. "Please, please, please! Tell me this is not real!" he exclaimed now hysterical.

Tommy couldn't believe what was taking place only 100 meters in front of him.

His one and only love was cheating on him.

"Maybe it's a lie; maybe it's not her," he tried to convince himself.

But Tommy knew it was true when Kim's unmistakable communicator flashed pink as she reached to pull her new kissing partner closer. He forcibly shut his eyes, he couldn't take seeing anymore.

Tommy then did the only thing he could do.

He ran.

 **It gets better, I promise. Read & Review pleaseeeee! Constructive criticism is very welcomed. Just no flames. Also if anyone knows any Beta Readers, I would be very grateful if you pointed me their way. **

**-Gwynn**


	3. Strife Introspectively

**Hi again! So I need to warn you about this chapter. It's a little...graphic, and OoC. But it's essential for my future evil plans. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3 - Strife Introspectively

 **Tommy**

 _Stop!_ Tommy's mind screamed. His running came to a halt.

 _What are you doing?_ His cognitive asked.

Tommy couldn't help but double take at this question. What was he doing? Yes, his love was cheating on him, but that didn't mean he had to turn and run like a bitch.

Tommy chastised his moment of weakness. He was the White Power Ranger for Christ sake. The leader at that. He didn't turn and run like a bitch when the going got tough. He fought. Hard. And he was gonna fight for what was rightfully his. He was gonna fight for his beautiful.

 _NO!_ His mind slammed.

S _he's cheating on you because you wasn't enough for her. The sex. The love. It didn't satisfy her. She's happy now...with him._

Tommy had been disagreeing with his mind up until those last words surfaced.

"She's happy," he breathed.

Acceptance coursed through Tommy's body so fast he could barely keep up. All his plans to fight for Kim disintegrated at once. One thing Tommy knew absolutely was his love for Kimberly was everlasting. He loved her so much that he would give his life if it made her happy. He would sacrifice all to make his love happy. Even at the expense of his own happiness.

Tommy felt his heart burst as he made his choice. Kimberly was obviously happy with this new guy. Who was he to stand in the way of her happiness?

A familiar six-note tune chimed in the tense air, interrupting his dwelling. Tommy wet his overused dry mouth and took a deep breath before replying reluctantly.

"T-Tommy here, I read you," Tommy cursed himself for showing weakness.

"Tommy, report to the center of Angel Grove Park immediately!" Zordon, the Power Rangers' intergalactic mentor, boomed over his silver and white communicator. "The other rangers are in need of your assistance."

Tommy inwardly cringed at the "other rangers". There was one other ranger he wasn't particularly looking forward to seeing. He dreaded the upcoming confrontation. He wanted to hold on for as long as possible.

"Teleporting now Zordon," Tommy hesitantly replied. He felt the sensational feel of Teleportation overtake him. He was gone in mere seconds, taking his demons alongside with him.

* * *

 **Kimberly**

Trapped. That's exactly how she felt at this moment.

 _Think Kim,_ she ordered herself. _Why are you trapped? Why can't you break free?_ She immediately knew the answer.

 _He's too aware,_ Kim deduced. _He knows any slip from him and I'll break free. That's why his hold is almost indestructible._

She knew what she had to do. It was the only thing she could do. Her legs and hands were trapped. His head was too close for hers to do any damage. No, there was only one thing left to do.

She kissed back.

Kimberly attacked his lips feverishly, biting back the bile that threatened to release.

Her attacker, as Kim expected, let go of her hands once he noticed she became responsive.

 _Yes!_ Kimberly inwardly screamed. _First stage complete, next stage: reach communicator._

The attacker broke away from her lips for a much needed breath. He leaned down and started nibbling at her neck, his tongue darting out every few seconds. Kim fake moaned to reinforce his belief, wrapping her arms around his neck. _Jackpot!_

Her unmistakeable communicator flashed pink inches from her face. Kimberly quickly pressed a button labeled 'T' for three seconds to send out a distress signal to Tommy. She almost leapt for joy when she was met with five pink flashes in quick succession.

If only Tommy hadn't been so busy running he might've actually noticed the distress signal.

 _Stage two completed!_ Kim rejoiced blissfully, proud of herself.

She knew everyone thought she was a helpless damsel in distress but that was anything but true. Yes, she played the damsel card all the time but there was a viable reason for that. A somewhat embarrassing reason though.

You wouldn't believe it, but Tommy looked _**unbelievingly**_ sexy when he rescued her. Seriously, Kim got chills every time she heard the words 'Hang on Kimberly!' being screamed at her. Anyways, despite the fact Kimberly acted like a D.I.D. she was a force to be reckoned with. Something she's proven time and time again to Zedd, Rita, and her fellow rangers.

Kimberly arose from her musings when she felt her assaulter roughly bite her neck. She guessed she hadn't been much responsive in her thoughtfulness.

 _Well that's about to change,_ Kimberly inwardly smirked. _Stage three: Attack!_

Kim grabbed her attacker's head and brought it back as if to kiss him. He slyly smirked, enjoying himself. Little did he know, Kimberly had other thoughts.

She headbutted him.

He fell to his knees clutching his head in pain while rocking his body back and forth. Her attacker looked up at her with those green eyes that's haunted her since middle school.

"You bitch!" he hissed.

He lunged at her, but Kimberly was ready. She quickly sidestepped him and he went sprawling into the tree, hurting his head more in the process. Her attacker hurriedly stood and dusted himself off. He turned and looked at her with malice. A trail of blood was running down his face where a piece of wood was protruding from his skin.

"You'll pay for that you little bitch," he threatened. With that her attacker charged towards her with his fist raised. Kim chuckled.

"Too easy," she muttered.

Kim intercepted his punch as it was inches from her face. She effortlessly pulled and tossed him over her shoulder. Her attacker landed, sprawled, on his back.

Instead of letting him recover, Kimberly hastily flipped him over and grabbed him by the hair with her left hand. His neck snapped back so fast it should've induced whiplash. Kim used her other arm to wrap around his neck. His pain filled eyes widened as she put pressure on it by some margin.

"Not so tough now, are you _**Nick**_?" Kimberly spat his name with disgust.

Nick Simmons, Kim's attacker, was no foreign stranger to Kimberly. No, she knew him good. Actually, she knew him great. He was someone she knew she'd never forget no matter how hard she tried. Nick was the person who haunted her days at Angel Grove Middle School. It used to be that Kim dreaded the thought of school just because of him.

Nick Simmons was first and foremost her bully but secondly, he was her sexual harasser.

Kimberly applied more pressure to his neck. Nick started groping at her arm but Kim kept her hold strong.

"Come on Nicky. Where's that dynamic strength you oh so love to flaunt?" she yanked his hair. Nick started whimpering.

"Oh how I remember this position so well. Don't you remember it Nicky?" Kimberly hissed. She leaned down to his ear.

"This was your favorite," she whispered. _No mercy_ , the voice in her head spoke. _He deserves everything._ Kimberly put even more pressure on his neck. Nick, who was beginning to turn purple, struggled to push her away, gasping for any breath he could find. Kim held fast, lost in the world of revenge. She yanked his hair with all her might, laughing when he cried out.

"Oh how pleasant it is to find the ever ugly, Nick Simmons, all alone, secluded in the woods, hel- "

A six note tune chimed in the air.

Kim stood frozen as it replayed over and over in her head. The word _Honor_ started circulating in her mind. It kept repeating itself until it was all she could think of.

"Honor..." Kim whispered. She threw Nick to the ground, who hastily scampered off like the little bitch he was.

Kimberly felt dirty.

She was a Power Ranger. The heart and soul of the Mighty Morphin team. The least violent of her teammates.

And she had behaved like a villain...

If Kim had any reservations about leaving the team at first, they were gone now, Tommy be dammed. She was unworthy of the Pink Ranger pedestal after the way she just behaved. What gave a Power Ranger honor was their ability to be merciful and have respect to even the darkest of their enemies. She didn't deserve to be a Power Ranger after the way she'd just treated Nick. Kim's stomach lurched again. But this time the nausea didn't play nice.

Kimberly cried out as she puked, her arms shaking as she heaved her guts.

She trembled when her stomach finally allowed her to rest, wiping the waste from her lips with the back of her hand. "Uhh...I feel like crap," she mumbled as she grabbed the tree for support.

The six note tune chimed again.

Instead of answering, though, Kimberly teleported to the Command Center, dreading the confrontation she knew her mentor and she was sure to have.


	4. What's Wrong, What's Right?

**I'm back! So that last chapter huh? One of my favorites. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Also, before I forget, this story will feature a very large time jump, and I mean LARGE, in like 3-4 chapters. Just a warning. Again enjoy!**

Chapter 4 - What's Wrong, What's Right?

 **Kimberly**

Kimberly landed not so gracefully on her knees instead of her feet as the feel of teleportation left her. Her stomach was churning and she was pretty sure she was gonna start dry heaving any second now. Kim waited patiently for the expected onslaught, but nothing came. Kimberly sighed, relieved.

 _Thank you God._

She stood and looked around. Three pairs of eyes met hers. Kim nearly flinched when she noticed the intergalactic ones staring at her with concern. Kimberly knew after he learned the truth of what she did, those eyes would be staring at her with shame rather than concern.

The only pair of human eyes broke the silence first.

"Kim! Are you ok?!" The unmistakeable Australian voice of Katherine Hilliard rang out as she ran to Kimberly's side. She started fussing over Kim as if she was a parent checking for an injury on a child.

"Kat stop. I'm fine," Kimberly reassured her. Kat complied albeit reluctantly.

"What happened?" she demanded. "We tried calling you on your communicator to inform you to join the other rangers-"

At that moment Kim's head snapped to the viewing globe to see her fellow rangers fighting Putties in the center of the park, her love leading the charge.

"-but you didn't answer," Kat continued. "Zordon said to give you some time because maybe you was around someone-"

"Kat," Kimberly tried to interrupt but Kat payed no attention to her.

"-and to try reaching you again if you didn't contact us back in five minutes, but you didn't so we-"

"Kat!"

"-called you again but instead of answering you teleported in looking half dead and-"

"KAT!"

She abruptly closed her mouth.

"I said I'm fine," Kimberly reassured her.

She glanced at the viewing globe again. The rangers were holding their own but she knew when the monster inevitably grew big, they would need the Pink Ranger to help form and control the Megazord.

 _I've got to be quick about this._

"Kat? Would you mind leaving the room for a sec?" Kim asked. "I really need to speak to Zordon, privately," Kat just stood there for a moment, shock she was being asked to leave. She nodded and quickly scampered off to who knows where.

Kimberly slowly faced Zordon.

 _Judgement day_.

She took a deep breath. _You can do this Kim_ , she psyched herself up.

"Zordon, I-"

"No explanations are needed Kimberly," Zordon interrupted with his booming voice that instantly made her clamp her mouth shut.

"I witnessed everything partaken from the moment your distress signal to Tommy was sent out. The signal immediately clued me in you, which it was exactly designed to do," he explained.

For a split second Kimberly relaxed before she visibly tensed up again. Yes, she was relieved she wouldn't have to tell Zordon herself, but that didn't discount the fact she still behaved in an unsensible inhuman way.

"Zordon," Kim cried. "I'm sorry for the way I behaved out there. You taught us as rangers to have honor, and to never harm a civilian unless forced to. I-I know I have failed you, and I'm so s-sorry."

"Kimberly look at me," Zordon commanded. Kim's head snapped up. She hadn't even known her head was down. _I guess my subconscious knew I couldn't bear the look of shame in my mentor's eyes_ , she thought.

Ever since she joined the Power Ranger team Zordon's been like the replacement for her deadbeat father. The fact that she failed him hurt her deeply.

Kimberly slowly met Zordon's eyes that were filled with, she double taked, adoration.

 _Why is he looking at me like that?_ _Shouldn't he be looking at me with shame, anger, resignation?_ Zordon interrupted her thoughts.

"Kimberly, my dear Pink Crane, you haven't failed me," Kim let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

 _Zordon isn't ashamed of me_.

"But h-how have I not Zordon?" Kim spoke up. "You saw what I did. That's not how a Power Ranger should act!"

"I agree. Your behavior was unacceptable for a Power Ranger. But don't forget to include the fact you are first, and foremost, a human," Kimberly's interest piqued. She wondered where he was going with this.

"In my many years as an inhabitant of this planet," Zordon continued, "I've studied the reactions and behaviors of the human creature in all times of duress," he paused.

"Kimberly, yes your behavior was unacceptable for a Power Ranger, but for a human, with a thirst for revenge, it was completely natural."

"What matters the most, however, is that you stopped. Only a few in similar situations can say they had enough, courage, strength, _**honor**_ , to hinder themselves from harming their wrongdoers. Thus I say this my Crane, you have not failed me," Zordon finished.

Kim felt hot tears run down her cheeks, relief running rampant through her body. She couldn't believe just a few seconds ago she was scared out of her mind of her mentor's reaction to her unlawful behavior.

She stared at Zordon with love and admiration for what seem like hours.

"Oh! Ay yi yi yi!," Alpha V spoke for the first time since Kimberly's unexpected entrance. Kim had forgot he was even in the room. Alpha had been monitoring the still raging battle and from his outburst, Kim guessed it wasn't going good.

"Zordon the Rangers are trying to use the Ninja FalconMegazord without Kimberly controlling her Zord, and they're failing miserably. Ay yi yi yi yi!"

Kimberly looked at the viewing globe to see the Crane at its natural spot as the headpiece of the Zord. She hadn't even felt the usual wave of power wash over her whenever her Zord was in use.

The Crane was calling out to her, Kim now noticed. It needed the energy provided with hand-to-hand contact. Without Kimberly's direct spirit backing it up, the Crane was just running on the power provided by the Morphing Grid.

She cringed when a particularly fatal blow knocked the Megazord out of the air. The fully assembled machine struggled to get up, but with one of its Zords not at full power the Megazord toppled back over. Kimberly watched the scene, horrified.

Minutes later, when the Megazord was finally back on its feet, she felt the Crane calling out to her, seeking assistance. To her surprise the Falcon's call joined in, searching for his mate.

"Kimberly, the Rangers need your help. Report in immediately,"

On any other day she would've been teleporting to battle before Zordon could even tell her to do as so. But this was different. No matter what her mentor could say to dissuade her, Kimberly knew she would never step a foot inside that pink Power Ranger suit ever again.

Well at least not now. Her behavior in the woods, including the fact she was leaving for Florida, led Kim to believe her time as the Pink Power Ranger was over.

Oh how wrong was she?

Zordon stared at Kimberly resignedly, he knew the reasons behind her silence. Kim spoke up.

"I-I can't Zordon," she shakingly replied. "I'm not worthy of being a P-Power Ranger after how I treated N-Nick, and I was already planning to leave Angel Grove anyways," Zordon just stared at her with a sad smile on her face.

"I sensed as much, my dear Kimberly," he said. "I knew for months of Coach Schmidt's plan to seek you out. I knew if he was to offer you a future you would no doubt clinch the opportunity," Zordon's face turned solemn. "Kimberly this doesn't discount the fact th-,"

"Zordon, I want to give my powers to Kat!" Kim interrupted. "She wants to help and God knows she deserves it." Zordon stayed silent for a moment, contemplating Kimberly's request. She half expected him to deny it, what with his silence.

"Very well, Kimberly. Alpha please go and retrieve Katherine for the power transfer." Alpha was already headed the way Kat went. "Right away Zordon," he replied. A few minutes later, Alpha came back into the main room with a very confused Kat.

"What's going on Zordon? Is Kim ok?" she fired off. "Alpha just whisked me off, only telling me you had something really important to discuss with me."

"I told you I'm fine Kat," Kimberly shook her head.

"Katherine you've came to me multiple times expressing your desire to help out the team. With there being no available powers, I've had to limit you to working on the sidelines," Zordon started. Kat stood still in quiet wonder.

"With your acceptance, I'm prepared to rectify the aforementioned limits." Kat's eyes widened. Was he saying what she thought he was saying.

"Katherine, I hereby offer to you the Pink Ninja Crane Ranger powers," Kat looked from Zordon's to Kimberly's unreadable face in disbelief.

"B-But what about Kimberly?!" she asked.

Zordon smiled. "Kimberly has made known her desire to leave the Power Ranger team for justifiable reasons. And she has chosen you as her successor." Kat looked at Kim in shock. Kimberly felt she had to say something.

"I have some personal demons I have to fight off right now Kat. Something that could take months to accomplish," Kim breathed in. "Our friends do not deserve what's sure to come with my battle. Tommy especially." Kat shook her head vividly.

"That's a lie Kimberly! As your friends we reserve the right to help you regardless if you want it or not! That's what friends are for." Kimberly sighed.

"Kat you just don't get it. This is something I have to do on my own. Plus, I was already planning to leave in a few weeks anyway. I've been invited to train for the Pan Globals which has always been my dream."

"Kim I-" Kat stopped when Alpha's trademark yell surfaced.

"Zordon the Rangers are trapped. They need the Pink Crane power now!"

"Katherine do you accept?" Zordon asked. Kat looked at Kim regrettably before hesitantly nodding her head. "I accept your offer Zordon."

"In that case, Alpha initiate the power transfer now," he commanded. Alpha promptly started typing on a console. Zordon looked at Kimberly who had, at some point, went off to a corner and looked to be writing something as if her life depended on it. She'd just finished when Zordon called upon her.

"Kimberly," he called. Kim jumped in fright, hurriedly placing the pieces of paper in their respective positions. Zordon gauntly met her eyes with his, making her nervous. The look in his eye didn't sit well with her.

"Kimberly I regret to inform you that the power transfer takes time, time we simply don't have." Kimberly tensed. Please tell he's not about to say what I think he's about to say.

"My dear Crane," he sighed. "I need you to become the Pink Ranger one more time."

 _No_

Kimberly stood speechless. She knew without a doubt Zordon was right. The power transfer was no simple hand over and it's yours process. Kim had to willingly let the power leave her and find a new host. The power then had to bond to Kat which could take up to 30 minutes. 30 minutes they didn't have. Kimberly sighed dismissively. There was no choice. Innocent lives were at stake.

"As you wish, Zordon," Kimberly took her Power Coin out of back pocket. She spread her legs and put one fist behind her back. "IT'S MO-"

"WAIT!" Alpha yelled. "Kimberly we need you to initiate Stage One of the power transfer before you morph."

"Right," Kim replied. She went over to Kat who had been watching everything that's been taking place like a hawk. Kimberly grabbed her hand and held out her palm. She placed the coin in Kat's hand and placed her own hand on top of it.

"Katherine Hillard," she began. "I willingly bequeath the Pink Ninja Crane powers unto your care, and give you access to the Spirit of the Agile and Graceful, Crane. May the power always protect you." A wave of pink flashed over Kat exactly the same time as it flashed over Kim.

"The power transfer shall be complete in T-minus 25 minutes," Zordon said. "Katherine it's privy you know the powers will still ultimately belong to Kimberly. You are only able to access and used them as she once did. Although, you will need the Power Coin to obtain Ninjetti unlike Kimberly who can call on it from within," he looked at Kim.

"Kimberly, I think it's time you joined your fellow rangers." he said. Kim nodded and took her Power Coin back from Kat. She spread her legs and threw a fist behind her back.

 _Wait._

"Zordon, I need you to promise to do one thing for me first," she said. Kimberly went on to explain her request. Zordon sighed sorrowfully.

"As you wish, my Crane."

She then took a deep breath.

 _One last time._

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME! Pink Ranger Power!" Kimberly felt the familiar wave of power rush over her. In seconds she stood in the pink getup.

As if it was planned, the scene with Nick instantly started playing over and over in her head. Kimberly started trembling, and her mind began to berate itself; words circulated in her head. _Failure...no honor...shame...not worthy...coward…_

 _SNAP OUT OF IT KIMBERLY!_ She scolded herself. _You have a job to do._

With that Kimberly teleported to the park.

Zordon, Alpha, and Kat stared at the space Kim was standing only moments before.

"23 more minutes until the power transfer completes," Alpha said.

 **How about them apples? Did you like it? Tell me pleaseeee! Wow, desperate much. For real though, review and tell me what you thought about this chapter, also** **about the story so far.**

 **-Gwynn**


	5. Strength Of The Body

**Hi again! Gwynn here. The next chapter is here and it's where the action is. Yes, fighting. Hopefully I do the Power Rangers skills justice. Enjoy and review your thoughts!**

Chapter 5 - Strength Of The Body

Tommy landed smoothly in the woods just on the outskirts of Angel Grove Park's center. The first thing he noticed was his fellow teammates: Aisha Campbell, Rocky DeSantos, Billy Cranston, and Adam Parks fighting, unmorphed, a handful of Putties that greatly outnumbered them. He quickly ran to join them.

He targeted the largest group of Putties first and jumped over the group's heads, landing straight in the middle of them. The Putties backed up in shock

"Suprise!"

Tommy performed a roundhouse kick, knocking the closest Putties to the ground. He was quick to punch the Z in their chest to dispatch them. As he fought the remaining Putties, the anger and frustration of the past hour made itself known. Every Putty that stepped up to him wore the uncertain distinctive features of Kim's new lover. Blonde hair, pale skin, chiseled body.

Before Tommy could think, all his Putties were gone. He looked around his circumference startled. He couldn't believe he destroyed all those Putties so fast. Shaking his head, Tommy ran to assist Rocky who had the next biggest group. As soon as he arrived he punched one Putty in the Z and elbowed another. Rocky's head jerked over.

"It's about time you decided to join us man."

"Yeah. Just be glad I'm here," Tommy retorted. They continued to fight but not before Rocky gave him a weird, calculating look. Something was off about him.

"You ok man?" Rocky kicked a nearby Putty.

"Just peachy," Tommy responded, all the while fighting. He suddenly stopped as two things made itself known. He did a quick once-over of his surroundings before continuing his fight.

"Hey Rocky?" Tommy asked. He finished off the last of his Putties.

"Yeah man?" Rocky replied finishing off his Putties as well.

"Where's Kimberly?" Rocky met his eyes with confused ones.

"We thought she was with you," he answered.

"Well she's not," Tommy said. Rocky gave him that weird look again. He ignored it.

"Hey Rocky?" he called again. Rocky looked at him expectantly "You don't think this is a little too easy?" Tommy asked.

"What do you mean?" Rocky questioned, curious.

"I mean if you think about it, the Putties are not trying hard. We didn't even have to morph to fight them." Tommy said. "Aisha, Billy, and Adam are barely breaking a sweat over there. Oh and also there's no mons-"

An angry bellow pierced the air. The Rangers jerked towards the sound on reflex. It originated from a black slimy looking, ugly...dolphin?

"-ter," the words drawled out of his mouth. The monster bellowed again.

"RANGERS! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DESTROYER!

Funny looking as it was, something about this monster didn't sit well with Tommy. The other rangers obviously felt the same as well because they all headed towards Tommy, assembling around him in battle stances.

"Tommy," Billy called. "I think we might need to morph."

"I think you're exactly right," Tommy replied. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"White Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

Where seconds before stood regular clothed teenagers, now stood bright colored beings in spandex. They all showed off a couple martial arts moves to try to intimidate the offender before landing in defensive stances. The black dolphin chortled with laughter.

"Look at the rainbow, twirling like ballerinas!" he joked.

This unsettled the Rangers deeply.

"Let's go guys!" Tommy yelled.

At once, they all charged. Adam was the first to reach the nameless monster. He swung his Power Axe and landed what should've been a nasty hit on the monster's shoulder. He quickly retracted his weapon, or at least tried to.

"Um guys?" Adam called the other rangers who had been sidetracked by Putties. "I figured out what the slime is for," Adam gave his axe a pull. It didn't budge.

"It's glue."

The dolphin laughed. He gave Adam a large swipe across his torso with his fin which mysteriously had nails.

"Argh!"

The force of the blow sent Adam spinning in air. He landed near the outskirts of the forest, further than where they morphed from. The monster, with his Power Axe still infused in his skin, disregarded him. He already had a new target in its sights.

Billy.

Adam strugglingly got to his feet when a sharp pain exploded in his side. He located the origin of his pain and was surprised to notice the nameless monster had succeeded where most haven't.

He had pierced a morphed ranger's skin.

Though painful, the blood was sustainable so Adam quickly ran to rejoin the fight.

* * *

Tommy and Aisha worked together to disband the group of Putties that surrounded them. They saw what the monster had did to Adam and knew if they wanted to have a even a small chance, they had to work together as a team. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible until they defeated the Putties.

Aisha slashed the footsoldiers with her Power Daggers. "You seen Kim?" she asked still fighting. Tommy flipped a Putty and punched the Z.

"She's busy at the moment," he said. Aisha frowned. She didn't like the way he said that with bitterness.

She jumped on a nearby fallen Putty and stabbed its weak spot. It disassembled quickly in a white bright light. "What's with the anger?" Aisha asked as she searched for a new target. She threw her dagger at its chest once she found one.

"Sha' we have a job to do. No time for questions." Tommy took out Saba, his sword, and started slashing through Putties like a man possessed. Aisha sighed and joined him, matching his ferocity. Within minutes all their Putties were destroyed.

With a mutual agreement, they hastily ran to join the other Rangers who were just finishing up their round of Putties.

"Where did ugly go?" Rocky asked as they regrouped, all wondering the exact same thing.

He looked down suddenly when he felt something creeping around his feet. It was some type of black liquid sludge. Rocky tried stepping out of the sludge, but it turns out it was the infamous glue that covered the monster's body. He wasn't the only one who was stuck, however. Around him the other Rangers were struggling as well.

"Don't panic guys," Tommy attempted to calm down his slightly hysterical team.

"We need to come up with a plan on how to get out of this. Panicking will help nothing," Tommy looked at Billy expectantly. Unsurprisingly, Billy already seemed to be deep in thought.

"It seems that we've been entrapped by a strongly durable liquid adhesive that's strength could rival that of Bear Glue," he assessed. The Rangers all tuned him out, well except Tommy. Kimberly and him were the only ones who understood Billy-speech these days since they served with him the longest.

"Yeah we guessed that Billy," Tommy said. Billy ignored him and continued searching for a possible solution, when one crept up on him. Literally.

"Guys," he called. They're eyes expectantly jumped to his. "I believe my searchings has led me to draw an eerily sound conclusion. N-"

"Billy no offense, but speak English," Rocky interrupted. Billy glared at him, but nonetheless toned down his vernacular.

"As I was saying," he continued. "Notice how the sludge tightens and loosens every few moments." They looked down, surprised.

"I believe the monster has to regulate the sludge in order to keep us trapped," Billy said. "Since it loosens every few moments, I also believe holding this many of us is too much for that blasted dolphin, and the struggling is not helping either."

At once the Rangers all increased their struggling. The sludge loosened every few seconds now.

"What do you propose we do?" Adam asked

"We wait," Tommy interjected before Billy could answer. Confusion plagued the Rangers faces, Billy not included.

"I'm sorry, what?" Rocky asked.

"We wait," Tommy said. "We wait for the monster to reappear."

"Why though? We need find a way out of this sludge," Adam argued. "In it we're just sheep waiting to be slaughtered."

"You heard Billy, the monster has to focus on the sludge to control it," Tommy said. "The best way out of this sludge is to make that ugly dolphin lose that focus, and make him drop the sludge all together."

"How do we do that?" Aisha questioned.

"Easy," Tommy smirked. "We wait for the monster to appear; then on my signal we all pull out our Blade Blasters and fire," he said.

"Sounds simple enough," said Rocky.

And thus, their waiting game began.

* * *

Turns out they didn't have to wait long because exactly as they started the monster reappeared, roaring.

"ARGH!" the dolphin burst from the trees. "Rangers prepare for your doom! The Sludgy Slimephin has arrived!"

"So that's his name," Rocky jumped jubilantly like he just won an Oscar. The Rangers just shook their heads.

Billy looked at Tommy who was watching the Sludgy Slimephin like a hawk.

"On your call, Tommy," he said.

The monster walked into their eyesight. They all looked at Tommy sideways, waiting for his signal. Hands were twitching, just itching to pull out their blasters.

Sludgy Slimephin stopped a few meters away and turned to face them.

"Rangers!" he yelled. "Your looking very stic-"

"NOW!" Tommy commanded.

At once the Rangers pulled out their blasters, Tommy pulled out Saba, and as one, they fired.

Sludgy Slimephin's eyes bulged out of his head as the blasts connected with him. He looked down at his body, searching for any sign of damage from the colorful lasers. He found nothing. The monster doubled over with laughter, closing his eyes in the process. Adam's still attached axe jostled with every shake of the monster's shoulder.

"Hahahaha! HA!" Sludgy Slimephin howled. "Nice try Rangers!" He clutched his stomach as he laughed.

If only Sludgy Slimephin wasn't so busy laughing, he would've notice the Rangers, now free, had assembled their blasters as one, and were preparing to fire.

They knew with Kimberly's section unfulfilled, the blast wouldn't be as powerful as normal. It should still be enough though. Tommy silently held up three fingers as they aimed. Three, he counted down, Two…

One.

"FIRE!"

The monster's eyes snapped open quicker than the speed of lighting, he tried to dodge the blast but sadly, it was too late. A huge explosion transpired as the blast connected with him. Sludgy Slimephin roared as it tore through his body, which was just now showing signs of the earlier attack.

With one more yell, Sludgy Slimephin disappeared in a shower of sparks.

Adam ran forward to retrieve his Power Axe that Slimephin, fortunately, left behind. He looked at Tommy beseechingly when he made his way back.

"How did you know it would work?" he asked. "Your plan. How did you know he would try to make fun of our entrapped status and lose focus? How did you our blasters wouldn't work and he would become distracted by laughter?"

Tommy smirked. "He seemed like the humorous type," he simply said.

Just then an angry yell pierced the air. They all looked up to see Sludgy Slimephin had decided to predictably grow big. Worry instantly plagued their faces. Without Kimberly, this task would be very hard to complete.

"We need NInja Falcon Megazord Power now!" In unison they yelled. Within seconds they sat behind consoles and were throwing out stats simultaneously to their leader, who usually never connected with them this early.

"Shield's are up!" Aisha yelled.

"All operations go!" Rocky yelled.

"Docking sequence complete!" Adam yelled.

"Power systems down by 20%." Billy said. Tommy silently waited for Kimberly's 'Energy fists charging' but was only met with disappointment. He sighed.

"We can make do with the 80 percent Billy," he said.

* * *

Turns out that wasn't true because within minutes the Megazord was on the ground struggling to get up.

Since they couldn't touch the monster they had to rely on speed and dodging, also flying, which got them in the position they're in right now. Being knocked out of the air was an uncomfortable thing.

"We need to retreat!" Aisha called. "There's no way we can win this battle. We can't even touch him!" she said.

Tommy looked around to see all of them working on overload to get the Megazord back on its feet. Meanwhile Sludgy Slimephin was off to the side taunting and laughing. Determination settled through him. He was gonna get his team out of this, and they were gonna win.

"Billy!" he demanded once they were finally back on their feet. "How long till the Energy Fists are ready?" Billy slid down to Kimberly's console and started typing. He looked up.

"Well with the Crane's lack of direct power, the Energy Fists have only assessed three quarters of its potential power. I deduce it'll be fully ready at approximately 30 mins," he said.

"30 mins?" Tommy asked. Billy nodded. "Ok guys, I got a plan. We just need to last 30 more minutes, you up for that?" he questioned his team and was met with murmurs of agreements.

So thus, they began to dodge again.

Somewhere along the line, after ten minutes of endless dodging and Billy's eclectic updates, desperation started to settle through Tommy. He was a fighter, not a duck and dodger. Before he could even realize it, Tommy was summoning the Falcon and calling on his mate, the Crane. The Crane responded with distress. That could mean nothing good.

Tommy sighed achingly. Somewhere in Angel Grove Kimberly was in distress, and he couldn't do nothing about it because one; his hands were tied. And two, he didn't know if she would even welcome his comfort. He shook his head and focused back on the battle taking place in front of him.

"RANGERS!," Sludgy Slimephin roared. "This cat and mouse game is getting boring! Let's END THIS!" he intoned. He then shot sludge at them faster than any of them could comprehend, forget try to dodge. It was the constricting sludge again but this time, instead of staying at the ankles, the sludge slowly crept up the giant machine.

"Shit!" Rocky cursed the now stagnant Megazord

"What now?" Adam asked to no one in particular. No one knew.

"Power systems failing," said Billy. "Reserve power activating."

Tommy stared at Sludgy Slimephin who was doubled over in laughter. "When's the quickest we can attain the Energy Fists Billy?" he distractingly asked. "Forget full power, just when can we use it?"

"I predict we can use it safely in roughly five minut-"

"OH LOOK WHAT THE DOLPHIN DRAGGED IN!" Sludgy Slimephin barked joyously.

The Rangers' eyes followed to what now had the monster's full attention. An all-powerful female bird caw penetrated the air. Followed by a relieved male one.

Tommy's breath quickened.

Standing on a nearby roof was an assertive pink clad figure. A beautiful one, he may add. There she was in all her glory.

Kimberly.

 **It didn't completely suck did it? Hopefully not. Review please and tell me if it did. The only way to get better is to start worse, is my motto. Yes, I completely just made that up. Next chapter really soon, I think you'll hate it. Ooops! I mean love it! Until next time.**

 **-Gwynn**


	6. Painful Bliss

**So I totally forgot to do a disclaimer for this story, blame my forgetfulness. Anyways here it is now.**

 **I do not own Power Rangers or it's characters. I mean do I look stupid enough to break up the best couple ever BY A LETTER?! Hmph. Furthermore the only thing I own is the plot and my own personally made original characters.**

 **Anyhoo this Chapter jumps around a lot, and it's the last before the Big Big Big TIME JUMP! It also features a small one. Read, Enjoy, and Review please.**

Chapter 6 - Painful Bliss

 **Tommy**

Tommy tried desperately to slow his racing heart, the Falcon wasn't helping either. In fact, the Falcon was jubilant. After the distress he felt from his mate, the Falcon was relieved to see her safe and sound. He could also feel how happy the Crane was for the close proximity of her mate.

If only Tommy and Kimberly felt the same way.

"Eww...someone needs a makeover," Tommy heard her mumble and regardless of the situation, he couldn't help but smile. She turned towards the now free Megazord. Since all of Sludgy Slimephin's focus was on Kimberly's arrival, the Rangers were able to gather enough strength to break loose.

"I'm coming in guys," she called.

At that Kimberly jumped from her position and into the Megazord cockpit. She was met with cheers and rejoice from most of her teammates. But with the battle raging on both outside the Megazord, and inside her mind, she couldn't bring herself to acknowledge their exuberance for her arrival, or notice the lack thereof from the one in white. Nonetheless, she made her way over to her post.

"Energy Fists fully charged and at the ready," she said once she was seated. Tommy couldn't help the bliss he felt when those words left her mouth. He pushed it away when they all, except Kimberly, looked at him expectantly. He sighed.

"Ok guys, change of plans," he said.

"What the hell was the plan?" Rocky asked.

"Nevermind that, Rock," Tommy replied. "Now that Kim-" he stopped when she flinched at the mention of her name. Anyone who didn't know her as good as he did, would believe all her attention was focused on the 'I'll Destroy You' rant Sludgy Slimephin was having at the moment. Tommy knew otherwise.

"-is here, I have an idea," he continued. "We know we can't touch Sludgy Slimephin without getting stuck to him. But that is exactly what we need to do." The Rangers looked at him incredulously. Rocky appeared to be holding in his laughter.

"Tommy that's very stupid. You're joking right?" he asked.

"No, I'm not Rocky. Just hear me out guys," Tommy said. "Here's what I propose we do…" He then went on to explain his wild, but simple, plan. Tommy made sure everyone were on the same page, Kim especially, before they put it into action. When he saw Sludgy Slimephin was finishing up his rant, he decided it was time.

"Let's go guys!" he said. To which they all replied with "Right!" Kimberly included.

"Powering up Energy Fists!" she called. "Energy Fists ready, now!"

Rocky pressed a few buttons and before you knew it, the Megazord was running full speed with an energized raised fist towards Sludgy Slimephin who had just wrapped up his rant. The monster's eyes widened as the blow connected with his abdomen, sinking halfway in his stomach. As was expected, the fist got stuck in the monster's infamous glue.

The Megazord now stood face to face with Sludgy Slimephin. They were, in a sense, at a stalemate.

"Kim!" Tommy commanded. She simply nodded.

"Undocking now," she said.

In seconds Kimberly sat in her own personal Zord, hovering in the air. She flew behind Sludgy Slimephin as the Megazord did the job of keeping the monster stagnant. To her dismay, Sludgy Slimephin twisted his head abnormally around to look at her with angry, but acquiesce filled, eyes. He knew this was the end.

Sludgy Slimephin roared at her.

"YOU MAY HAVE BEATEN THE SLUDGY SLIMEPHIN, BUT YOU WILL NEVER BEAT MY MERCIFUL, POWERFUL, UNCONDITIONAL LORD Z-"

"Oh shut up!" she yelled. And with that, Kimberly fired her lasers unmercifully.

Sludgy Slimephin had no chance.

* * *

 **Kimberly**

Kimberly took a deep breath as she sat back tiredly, ignoring the victorious cheers coming in over her telecom. She did a once over of her Pink Crane Zord wistfully, trying to memorize every outline, every button, every single detail. She rubbed the console absentmindedly.

"Until next time girl," she mumbled.

With that Kim exited her Zord, dismissing it as she did. She walked away, blissfully demorphing in the process. The itch was getting unbearable.

Before she could get far, Kimberly turned and looked at the still fully assembled Megazord as she walked backwards. She pressed two fingers to her lips, holding them out for Tommy who she knew was undeniably watching her.

Kim stopped once she reached a secluded enough place for her to teleport from. She stared at the Megazord one more time before unlatching her communicator from her wrist, throwing both it and her morpher to the ground.

There and then, as Zordon had antecedently promised, he teleported her out. Leaving both the Falcon and the Crane screeching, woefully.

Kimberly arrived in front of _**Schmidt's Gymnastics Academy**_ , with only a duffle bag full of necessities, thanks to Zordon, and a desire to find herself. She breathed in the fresh Florida air before beginning the first step to her new life.

She walked through the door.

* * *

 **Tommy**

 **3 months later**

Tommy laid sprawled, shirtless, on his bed absentmindedly tossing up a basketball over and over. When his cellular phone began to ring, his head automatically snapped to his bed's left end table. He hurriedly snatced the device up, flipping it open so fast that time stood still. The caller I.D. read:

 _ **Rocko.**_

Tommy stared at it, disappointed. This was not the person he was hoping for. He forcefully closed the phone and threw it across the room, breaking the device into pieces as it slammed against the door.

If Tommy only knew it was at that exact moment, when the person he desired, had finally gotten the courage to call him.

"Shit!" he cursed, staring at the tiny pieces on the floor. Sighing, he made his over to his dresser and pulled out a red shirt from his new wardrobe.

Between the three months of her departure, a lot had changed. Tommy was no longer the White Ranger, leader of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, but the Red Ranger, leader of the Zeo Rangers.

Billy was no longer the Blue Ranger, instead replaced by Rocky. He had opted to become a Technical advisor when it became obvious they were short a Ranger Power. Aisha had given up her Yellow Ranger powers to a girl named Tanya, who she had befriended in her Zeo quest. She had another calling somewhere else, just like _**her**_. Nonetheless, Aisha lived in Africa to help control the wildlife. Adam had gave up on black and went green. And Kat had replaced...her.

As Tommy was closing the drawer he spotted something white in the corner. Pain quickly filled him when he realized just exactly what it was. He grabbed it and took a seat on his couch. Torturously, he slowly opened the letter that broke him nearly three months ago. Kimberly had left many letters off to the side in the Command Center for each of them.

The first thing he noticed was the dried tears that stained the page. Just an unwritten testament to how broken he had been. He took a deep breath before he read it.

 _Dear Tommy,_

 _I just want to start this off by saying how sorry I am, that it came down to this. I mean a letter, of all things. Something like this should be said face to face, especially with what we have. Yes, have, not had. I'm not giving up on us, even though it may look that way. I know you're confused as to why I'm running away but I can't explain it fully. All I can say is that...I was assaulted in the woods today, at our spot, and I did some really despicable things to my assaulter that, totally went against my morals. For that, I didn't feel...worthy, of being a member of the team. I do not like to think of it as running away though, more like leaving earlier than planned. Yeah, I was already planning to leave, and yes, Zordon knew. I wanted to tell you, I really did. I just...never found the right time._

 _I'm going to Florida to train for the Pan Globals with Coach Schmidt just so you know, yeah, my dream. But I need you to promise me something, babe. Don't come after me. Stay where you are. The team needs you. I'll be fine where I am. When the time comes, and I'm ready to intersect my old life with my new one, or being away from you becomes too unbearable, whichever comes first, I'll contact you. Promise me this. I love you always._

 _Your Beautiful,_

 _Kimberly_

Tommy clutched the letter to his chest as if it was his lifeline. It felt like he was reading it for the first time all over again.

He was taking a shuddering, deep breath when suddenly everything became clearer. Tommy had made and kept the promise she asked from him, but this was it. She said wait until it was unbearable for her. But what about when it was unbearable for him? Three months has been way too long. It's time for him to get his girl back.

For the next 10 mins, Tommy scuttled around his room, packing things that were essential for an overnight stay. When he finally was satisfied, he twisted his communicator and teleported to the Command Center.

After an hour of strenuous begging on his part, Tommy successfully managed to convince Zordon to teleport him to Florida, which was an accomplishment by itself. Zordon knew almost everything that happened with Kim both before and after she left. In fact, he was the one who told Tommy about the attack in the forest, to which he had to dissuade Tommy from going after her attacker, 'Nick Simmons'.

So now here he was, dressed in a red v-neck sweatshirt, blue jeans, worn black sneakers, hair hastily thrown in a tousled ponytail, a white backpack hanging off his left shoulder, standing in front of a huge building labeled: _**Schmidt's Gymnastics Academy**_.

Tommy took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in. He only had all of today and tomorrow morning to do this, and that was only riding on the off chance no monster decided to attack before then. It felt like he was walking through a hotel as he went through the building's lobby. It even had a front desk with an attendant, and a bell.

"How may I help you, sir?" she asked when Tommy made his way over.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find K-Kimberly H-Hart. She's a student here."

That was the first time he had allowed himself to say her name in the three months she's been gone. The attendant looked at him pitifully before typing in her computer.

"Hmm...there's no 'Hart' listed under students. Let me do a general search…" Tommy started to get worried. Zordon specifically said she was here at Schmidt's Gymnastics Academy.

"Ah hah! There she is. She told you she was a student?" Tommy nodded, even though he hadn't spoken to her in the last three months .

"Well here, it says she's a trainer, a very high class job indeed. She must be a very modest person. Is she?" the attendant asked. Tommy just nodded yes to get it over with.

"Well then," she huffed. "Ms. Hart should be leaving breakfast at the moment and going to her first station of the day, Floor Exercise," she concluded. Tommy stared at her.

"Where exactly is Floor Exercise located?" he asked.

"Oh right!" the attendant then went on to give him directions to his destination.

"Thank you!" Tommy called as he made his way to the elevator, slowly recalling the directions until it was imprinted in his mind.

As he rode up the elevator, he thought about the last few painful months. Everything seemed like a blur, but there was one moment that stood out to him the most. That moment right after they'd defeated Sludgy Slimephin. Aisha, Rocky, Billy, and Adam had been filled with joy, but all Tommy could focus on was her.

The moment when she had stared up at him and pressed her fingers to her lips, sending him a goodbye kiss, was one of the worst ones of his life. He was frozen in pain as he saw her back away from him.

Only when she began to unlatch her communicator had he tried to do something, he had hopped out his chair to leave.

By then it was already too late.

She was gone.

 _ **Ding.**_

Tommy arose from his musings when the elevator doors slid open. He followed the attendant's directions until he came to these huge, blue double doors. Slowly he pushed them open.

All around him were blue and white mats placed on the floor. There was blue and white boomboxes stationed at every wall. As well as male and females dressed in blue and white sweatsuits and leotards.

So naturedly, he deduced, to find her all he had to do was search for the color pink.

Tommy walked around, looking for her. He drew many eyes because his red shirt, and because of the fact he was an outsider. He ignored them nonetheless, keeping his search up until he found it, or better said, her.

His heart quickened.

There she stood, as he predicted, clothed in a pink jacket, pink headband, oh and as expected, blue sweats. Of course she had to have the blue in there somewhere. Bunch of blue junkies.

She was surrounded by a group of pre-teens and looked to be explaining something. Her rapidly moving head jerked to the side as someone yelled her name. She squealed as the person ran towards her, picking her up and spinning her around. The person quickly set her down before placing a hand on her stomach as she kissed the person's cheek.

At first, Tommy's focus was solely on her, but when the person set her down and she kissed his cheek; Tommy noticed three things.

One.

This person was a dude and was touching his girl. His anger began to cook.

Two.

This person was blonde, had pale skin, and was chiseled. The same features of her attacker. Zordon and her had lied to him. His anger started to boil over.

Three.

His anger dropped all together, his mouth dropping right along with it. Tommy turned and ran out as fast as could, making a big commotion as he did.

The girl in the pink headband twisted towards the sound, catching a glimpse of the culprit making the big ruckus before he left. Confusion plagued her as her animal spirit went haywire. Shaking her head, she smiled and turned back towards her friend.

Tommy kept running, opting for the stairs, until he burst out the front door, ignoring the goodbyes from the attendant. He ran until he reached the teleportation checkpoint Zordon assigned him, twisting his communicator as he did so. In seconds, he was landing in his bedroom, flopping on the bed. Tommy covered his face with pillow. He screamed one good time at the top of his lungs. He took a deep shuddering breath.

Three.

She's pregnant.

 **This chick done went and got herself KNOCKED UP! Hahaha. Oh and for any of you who have doubts, Tommy is the father. Wow I feel like Maury! So was the chapter good? Bad? Who cares? Anyways sorry about the cliffhanger. I couldn't help myself.**

 **Oh! Before I forget, let me tell you about the next chapter. I've already written it, I'm just in the final stages. Let me tell you though...that chapter scares the crap out me. But it's also my favorite. Hahaha. I let my little sister read it, and now she's been bugging me for days about it. Hopefully it's good as I think it is though. Anyways review please, I'll appreciate it very much.**

 **-Gwynn**


	7. Beautiful Incongruity

**Hey guys! So here's is the next chapter. Yep, the Time Jump! So let me warn you about the chapter. There is a lot going on. I mean a lot. Make sure you pay attention because a lot of explanations and crap is gonna be given out. Sadly, there's no TK reunion, but I promise it's coming soon. I actually somewhat rushed this chapter because I'm sooo anxious for my evil plans for TK to come to fruition. In this chapter three new characters are introduced and one, who guessed it?...is TK's offspring.** **Oh and before I forget, this chapter is where the plot begins, I mean I told you I have evil plans. At first, I was going to start it in like 2-3 chapters, but...I really really really really really want TK to reunite. Which is not happening until after the plot begins. So if this chapter seems to be everywhere it's because I had to fit two chapters into one. Anyways the plot begins here, then we finally get a break, and then it starts back up again. Oh and if you got overly attached to the feel of the first few chapters; then I'm sorry because things are about to change. That was just like a backstory or something. Read, Enjoy, and Review please. It's appreciated very much. Oh and p.s. this is the chapter that scared the crap out of me.**

Chapter 7 - Beautiful Incongruity

 _ **July 7, 2012**_

 _ **Glendale, CA**_

 _ **Kimberly**_

Kimberly stood in front of her bathroom mirror wrapped only in a towel, a post-shower glisten clinging to her body, a towel wrapped around her hair. She stared at her figure appreciatively, proud that at 33 years of age she hadn't let herself go. Kim still looked to be as if she was in her early twenties.

Her child had once even told her people said she looked like she should be the sister, not the mother.

Kimberly continued to stare at her figure, loving what she viewed on the outside. It was the inside, however, that she didn't dwell on. In there she hated what she saw, also felt.

There was a void inside her. It was like half of her was an empty shell, the other half only fulfilled by her child. And she knew dejectedly what that empty, missing half was.

Tommy.

She tried reaching him over the years, yearning to close that unwanted void that filled her since the moment she left.

But sadly, all her attempts were unsuccessful.

Truthfully, she wanted to call him a few weeks after her departure, but then, she found out she was pregnant. She had been scared. Scared of his reaction when he found out he knocked her up. She was scared he would want nothing to do with her.

Yeah, that was stupid.

Which she only realized three months later. She tried calling him but got the dial tone. After more fruitless attempts at it, she gave up.

Only for a while though. Kimberly attempted reaching him again many times after that, going back to Angel Grove exactly three times for visits. The first one under the veil of a scuba diving trip with Jason that only succeeded to get them captured and turned evil. The only eventful thing she got from that trip was she had found out Tommy was dating Kat.

Great.

The second attempt was an epic failure; Kim didn't even get to see his face. She came back under the pretense she had been just visiting Trini who had moved back to Angel Grove. But it was really all for Tommy who wasn't even there. He had went and joined the NASCAR Circuit.

The third attempt was the most successful, however. It was Zordon's farewell ceremony. Technically, gathering.

When the Rangers who served under him found out he had disembarked from the Earth, they all decided to gather together at the Command Center one more time to say their goodbyes. That gathering had put Tommy and her face to face for the first time in almost three years...

 _Kimberly's eyes were ardently searching the Command Center as she looked for her child who decided it was a good time to play hide and seek. After searching for a mere 10 minutes, joy pierced her soul when she heard familiar snickering coming from behind one of the main consoles. The child was peeking out at her._

 _She decided to play a little._

" _Where are you baby? Come on out or Mommy's going to tickle you!" The child came bursting from the hiding place, jumping in her arms in process._

" _No Mommy! Pwease no twickle, I sorry!" Kimberly laughed as she backed away._

 _Kim turned around only to bump into a hard chest. Strong arms shot out to steady her._

 _She looked up to thank her savior, but the words died right in her throat as she was met with brown eyes that made her heart pound._

" _T-Tommy!"_

" _Kimberly!"_ _they said at the same time._

 _Kim wordlessly set down, and told her child to go find Aunt Trini. The old lovers stared at each other for what seem to be hours before she finally broke the silence first._

" _Hi..." she said. He looked deep in her eyes before replying._

" _Hi."_

 _They stared at each other again. Each trying to convey a million things at once._

" _Yeah…" he said._

" _Yeah."_

 _With that they both turned and went their separate ways._

I know, not very eventful. But they did have a moment later on when they were all standing in front of Zordon's tube saying their goodbyes, and Kim had been breaking down. Tommy, who never liked to see her in any pain, instinctively pulled her in his arms and she never felt so at home in her life.

Kimberly knew that last statement was a lie, however, when their child came up and clutched both of their legs. Aisha approached her later with a Polaroid of them in that moment; the only picture of their small family in existence. Sadly, Kimberly never tried contacting him again afterwards.

Now here she stood 13 years later.

She sighed as she stepped out the bathroom and proceeded to dress for the day; leaving the room afterwards, and busying herself in the kitchen.

"Jackie, get your lazy behind out that bed now!" she yelled as she realized her 15 year old son, Jackson David Oliver, only had an hour left if he wanted to eat and be on time for school. Glendale High, the best year round public school there was on the west coast.

Kimberly decided to give him Tommy's last name for two reasons.

One. Jack was almost an exact carbon copy of his father; from his physical attributes, to his behavior, he was Tommy all over. Only a few of his features actually told the world he was half hers.

Two. When Kim gave birth she was admittedly still holding on to the hope Tommy and her would get back together some day, and they could be a real family.

After it became painstakingly obvious that would never happen, she had just been too lethargic to bother to change it to Hart.

Kimberly heard mutters and stumbling coming from his bedroom as he got up.

"I told you not to call me Jackie," her son entered the room 15 mins later. He walked over and hugged her, leaning down to kiss her cheek. At 15 years of age he was already taller than her, almost six foot.

"Hi Momma," Jack rested his head on her shoulder.

"Morning baby," she replied running her fingers through his long brown locks that he inherited from his dad. They had a very close relationship; it has only been just them two against the world for so long. She kissed his forehead.

"Go ahead and eat up," she waved at the idle breakfast plate on the dining table. He squeezed her one more time before heading to his seat.

"Where are you going today?" Jack asked as he dug in.

He always liked to know what her ever changing schedule was in case something bad was to happen; he wanted to be able to find her. Kimberly couldn't say nothing against it, however, because she knew his exact schedule by heart. From the moment he picked his head up, to the moment he laid it down, she knew exactly what he was doing. They both were way too overprotective of each other.

"Just heading into the shop for a while then going over to Trini and Jason's house for a few hours."

When Kimberly found out she was pregnant she, obviously, was unfit to train for the Pan Globals. Coach Schmidt, generous as he was, proposed she become a

trainer when she had come to him expressing her desire to stay in Florida. She was too scared to go home.

Be that as it may, It didn't take her long to realize the sidelines were not her thing. After three years of training she finally decided to quit and move to Glendale, California, opening a Florist shop called, _**The Petal Room**_. A year later, Trini and Jason who had gotten married, moved to Glendale to be closer to their nephew. But Kim knew it was really so they could make sure she wouldn't disappear again.

Kimberly silently watched as Jack stuffed his face. He seemed to be in a rush.

"Slow down buddy," she said. "Mia's gonna be here next week." Jack's eyes brightened at the mention of his girlfriend. He started inhaling his food even faster, and in minutes he was done. Jack hurriedly washed his plate before grabbing his things.

"Bye Momma, love you,'" he kissed her cheek as he passed her before rushing out the door.

"Love you too!" Kimberly yelled as the door slammed close. Shaking her head, she grabbed her keys and made her way to her car.

* * *

 _ **Jack**_

Jack sped down the road to where he knew she'd be waiting, getting closer every second.

I mean it was only five doors down.

When he was halfway there, he suddenly stopped as he heard the familiar chirp of a car being unlocked. Jack looked back to see his mother walking to her pink Charger. Knitting his eyebrows, he sighed as she pulled out of the driveway and left his sight.

His relationship with his mother was unhealthy at times. They both got paranoid by the distance between them. He was the most important thing in her life, and vice versa. Even Mia wasn't as important to him like his mother was. Jack literally took the saying, 'Momma's boy' to a whole new level.

He didn't even know how their relationship got like this.

Perhaps since his mother clung to him so strongly, he in turn clung back. Though he knew part of the reason why she clung so hard was the fact he looked so much like his father. Having Jack around, was almost like his father was there for her. Almost.

Sighing again, he continued walking.

Part of Jack died to meet his father. A father he heard nothing but great things about from his mother, aunts, and uncles. But another part of him despised him as well. He hated his father for giving up on his mother when she needed him, scratch that, needs him.

Jack wasn't stupid. He saw how his mother would see someone else when she looked at him, even though it was every once in awhile. He saw how she would take out old pictures and stare at his face for the longest. How she would have nightmares and wake up screaming his name.

Jack was just glad she started dating again; it only took 16 years.

She was dating a man named Kenny Waters who she met at her shop. Kenny _claimed_ he fell in love with her at first sight, but Kimberly didn't fall for none of that crap. After months of courting, his mother finally agreed to go on a date with him. However that didn't mean Jack didn't threaten him; he'd be damn if he let another man hurt her. He arose from his thoughts when he reached the front door.

Before he could lift his hand to knock, the door swung open revealing the angelic face of Mia Torres.

"Jack!" she jumped in his arms. Jack lifted her off her feet, burrowing his face in her cinnamon scented auburn hair. He had missed her so much. She had been away for almost a year as an Foreign Exchange Student, stationed in London.

Jack removed his face from her hair and attached his lips to hers, enjoying the sensation he so dearly missed. He leaned his forehead on hers when they parted, staring into her cerulean eyes.

"I've missed you," he said.

"And I, you," Mia replied. She left his embrace and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"We should go," she said. He nodded and they started their short trek to school.

Jack filled Mia in on everything that she's missed on their journey. They were halfway there when he got to a very nerve wracking subject.

"And no one knows why?" she asked, clutching his hand. Jack shook his head.

"No. All we know is that it happens every 7 weeks," he said. They were talking about the strange loud blaring that has plagued Glendale High for the past few months. When it first occurred, the whole school had been evacuated on the assumption it was a bomb threat. Turns out it wasn't.

The School Board had brought Sheriffs, Firefighters, and the National Guard to investigate the matter. They searched the whole entire school, but had no luck finding the source of the sound. After four months of consistent blaring, the Board decided to just give up and let it happen. The investigation was taking a huge chunk out of their expenses.

Mia was deep in thought. "How long has this been going on?" she asked. Jack sighed.

"Ever since January, but don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing," he reassured her, but deep down he had a bad feeling about the whole situation. For the rest of the way they walked in silence.

"So I'll see you later," Jack said after they arrived and he had walked Mia to her locker. She kissed his cheek.

"Bye babe," Mia said.

With that Jack departed and went to his own locker that was halfway across the huge school. He put away the books he didn't need, and packed away the lunch his mom made him. He sighed longingly, hoping she made her way to work safely as he stared at the lunch bag.

"Aye yo Jack!" he turned when someone called his name. It was his best friend since childhood, Kai Brando, who was making his way over to him. Kai was a Native Hawaiian who saved him from getting bullied his first day at Glendale Elementary. They've been best friends ever since.

"What's up man?" Jack pulled him into a bro hug, patting his back.

"So where's sweet cheeks?" Kai said once they pulled away. Jack pushed him.

"Don't call her that, and she's probably heading to class," he said. "And speaking of, I got to go before I'm late. My mom would kill me," Kai laughed.

"Brah, you're such a Momma's boy!" Jack shook his head before pushing past the laughing boy.

"Bye KB," he called over his shoulder, heading to his first class of the day.

* * *

Jack stood outside Mia's 3rd period, patiently waiting for her to gather her things so they could walk together to the only class they had with each other. Gym. He pecked her lips when she crossed the threshold.

"Hey Jack," she said.

"Hey good-looking!" he joked. Mia rolled her eyes and shoved him. Laughing, Jack grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips as they started walking in the direction of the Gym.

"So how has your first day back been so far?" he asked.

"Stressful," she sighed. "Do you know how much studying I'll have to do to even be half-prepared for Final Exams?"

"And with me here to distract you, studying will be that much harder," he teased.

"You're not kidding, no more kisses for you mister," Jack stopped them abruptly, his eyes widening.

"You're bluffing," she smirked. Mia let go his hand and sauntered to the Gym's doors. She looked back at a frozen Jack as she put her hands on the door.

"Maybe I'm not."

With that she pushed her way into the Gym. Jack stood there speechless as he watch her strut inside. "You little wench," he mumbled, running after her.

When he entered the Gym, he spotted her walking towards her friends that were sitting on the bleachers. Jack hastily strode towards her, taking giant leaps. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her behind the bleachers and pushed her against the wall, caging her in with his arms.

"Jack? What are y-mmph!" he attacked her lips. Mia's hands automatically dug their way in his hair, tugging and pulling. He grabbed her legs lifting her up. She moaned, wrapping them around his waist. Jack's tongue barreled its way into her mouth, with Mia's battling it for dominance. They didn't even hear the bell ringing that signaled the beginning of class. Their focus was on each other and nothing else.

They did, however, hear the loud blaring that suddenly resonated throughout the school. Mia broke away from him.

"What's that?" she asked, frightened. Loud noises and her didn't get along.

"That's the beeping I was telling you about," he said, putting her down. "I can't believe it's been seven weeks already."

"Why is it so loud?" she covered her ears. Jack wondered that also. The blaring was never this loud. It was like he was right under…

"Mia look up and listen," he said. They were standing under an air duct, and you could clearly hear the repeating sound echoing. She looked back at him.

"You think the source is somewhere in the ventilation system?" she asked.

"Possibly…" Jack was deep in thought. He might've been going crazy, but he could've swore he heard whirring along with the beeps. Like how it sounded when a car's engine was running. He glanced at Mia who was desperately holding her ears. Pulling her into his arms, Jack comforted her.

"Hey, it's ok," he soothed. "It'll be over in seven minu-"

 _Seven_

"Seven," he mumbled under his breath. Mia peered at him confusingly.

"What?" she asked. But Jack didn't hear her, so focused on the epiphany he just had.

The blaring always lasted seven minutes.

It always occurred every seven weeks.

Today was the Seventh of July. And now when he thought about it, the blaring only took place on a day that's number had seven in it.

But that's not what had him boggled.

"Jack," Mia tried to rouse him.

Suddenly the whirring stopped, the blaring right along with it. It felt like that moment in movies when the music abruptly cuts off.

This didn't sit right with him. They still had three minutes left in the 7 minute interval and…

"Jack!" Mia tried again.

It was the seventh month.

Suddenly something clicked, almost like a gun being cocked. Jack snatched Mia from behind the bleachers, causing every head to turn their way.

Only five seconds had passed, but it was enough for Jack to yell…

"GET DOWN!"

 **Dun! Dun! Dunnnn! Did it scare you? Review and tell me please because that scared the f**k out of me. I mean I can't be the only one. I really hoped you guys liked it because I had some reservations about this chapter, rushing it and all. Anyways any guesses about what just happened?**

 **Nonetheless, how about Game 7 of the NBA Finals though? I'm not going to lie, I was switching sides back and forth the whole game. I made sure I was with the winning team. Hahaha. I know, fake fans be like.**

 **Hoped you liked the chapter. Review please.**

 **-Gwynn**


	8. Intricate Chaos

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Sadly there's no TK but...that's next chapter. I think. Hopefully? Anyways this chapter is a little graphic so be wary. Also I have a confession. Since I mashed two chapters into one last chapter, I'm in the process of molding this story and making it more slower, more realistic. Rushing was probably a bad idea, but I'm desperate for TK so...yeah. Read and Review please. Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 8 - Intricate Chaos

 **Jack**

Consciousness and unconsciousness are an intriguing thing. So different from each other but yet...so alike. They're like partners, those two things. Working together just as the Sun and the Moon unknowingly did. Like workers, they had shifts, one replacing the other when another is tired.

There was a beauty in consciousness and unconsciousness. So much beauty that, in fact, made both a mystery. How? You wonder. How can you be conscious, and time will pass by lethargically, but when you're unconscious, it seems as you are awaken the moment you close your eyes?

This was not the case for Jack. He felt as if he were unconscious. But if he really were, then why was he aware of the piercing ringing in both of his ears? Why was he aware of the wet substance dripping from his temple? Why was he aware of the medium sized piece of slab resting on his calf? Why was he aware of the loud commotion that seem to come from every which way?

Why was he aware of the small hand that was missing from his?

Jack's eyes snapped open, a bright white blinding him instantly. As his pupils adjusted he blindly reached out to feel for her, retracting his arm almost immediately when body shocking pain shot through his back. Hissing, Jack stayed still until the pain slowly dulled. He groaned when his back flared again as he strugglingly sat up. While waiting for the pain to diminish, Jack aloofly took in his surroundings, noticing four things almost instantly.

One. The horrible blown up state of the unrecognizable Gym.

Two. The countless small individual fires that scattered around it.

Three. The fresh red blood that was seemingly everywhere.

And four. The...mangled bodies that laid anywhere. Shuddering, he then noticed the Firefighters and Paramedics running around, thus explaining the loud commotion.

He glanced up when a piece of metal fell near him from above. To his surprise, most of the ceiling was missing.

 _Mia! I've got to find her!_ he suddenly thought frantically.

Jack painfully reached down, crying out as he did so, and lifted the piece of rubble off his bloody calf, using all of his reserved strength. With that obstacle out of the way, he took a deep breath before bracing himself on a nearby huge chunk of metal. Using all his might, Jack pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the agonizing pain that plagued him. He stumbled a bit, trying to find his footing as well as not put too much pressure on his injured leg. When he finally stabled, Jack took another look at his surroundings, all the while attempting to stay still so as to not cause another round of excruciating pain.

This time he noticed the paramedics were rushing around with gurneys, collecting bodies and pushing them out of this enormous hole where a wall should've been. A wall that aberrantly led outside.

 _Hopefully I'll find Mia there_ , he thought.

Jack limped thataway, grabbing on nearby objects every time he stumbled or his back made him falter in pain. It took awhile, but he eventually made it to and out of the hole.

The sun hit his eyes instantly, blinding them once again. When it cleared, the first things he observed were parents reuniting with their children, some frantically looking for theirs, and some standing by Ambulances fussing over theirs. At once, as if planned, all his thoughts of finding Mia were pushed away as he searched ardently for his mother.

After staggering through the crowd for mere minutes, eyes darting back and forth in his search, a hand grabbed his shoulder causing his already flared up back to become even more excruciating. As he painfully turned around to meet his perpetrator, relief and irritation both filled him at once.

"Kai!" Jack enthusiastically hugged his best friend, even though he was angry at him for interrupting his search, groaning loudly when his back reminded him not to make any strenuous moves.

"Are you ok dude?" Kai asked when they pulled apart, hearing his groan. "Nevermind that, of course you're fine! You're Jackson David Oliver! The Football god! Anyways, you don't know how glad I am to see you brah!"

Jack didn't know how he could be so energetic in an event like the one that just took place. It was like nothing drastic even occurred to him.

"Me too man, me too," he replied. "I can't believe this happened."

"I know right? Who would've thought Glendale High, of all schools, would get blown to smithereens. KABOOSH!" Kai said, all the while making hand motions. Jack shook his head.

"So how did you get that?" Jack asked, pointing towards the sling that wrapped around his left arm.

"Well I was in English class right? Taking a nap," he said. "Then suddenly I'm interrupted out of my precious sleep wh-"

"JACK!" a frantic voice pierced the air. Jack's eyes jerked left to see his mother rushing towards him. "Momma," he mumbled. He started limping towards her as fast as his injured calf would allow, ignoring the pain in his back. Her brisk pace, in turn, became a full out run.

When it seem like it would never happen, they finally reached each other and embraced, clutching one another in desperation. She was crying openly, and Jack felt a few tears leave his eyes. She kept muttering "My baby," over and over again, absentmindedly running her fingers through his hair.

After standing there holding each other for the longest, Kimberly pulled back. She naturally began to check over him for injuries, noticing immediately the blood dripping from his face, and the way he favored his unbloody right leg; also remembering the way he flinched when she hugged him.

"Let's go and get you checked out," she muttered pulling him towards a nearby Ambulance, dragging a complaining Kai right along with them. He had followed Jack, and had been standing off to side during their reunion. When they reached an Ambulance that had no patients, Kimberly pushed both of them in seats set up under a tent that accompanied the vehicle, waving over a closeby paramedic.

"I've already been checked over Mama K!" Kai whined, indicating his slinged arm.

"Well you're still staying here where I can keep my eye on you. Do not disagree with me Kai Marion," she said when he opened his mouth to argue. Kai instantly clamped it shut, knowing there was no dissuading her when she pulled out the middle name.

Kimberly has treated Kai as her own ever since she found out he was an orphan when Jack first introduced them. His parents died in a car crash when they were moving from Lahaina, Hawaii to Glendale.

Since Kai had no other known family, they instantly put him in an orphanage called _**Glendale's Place for Kids**_. However, when he turned sixteen a few months ago, he became emancipated. So now he lived on his own in an apartment paid for by a trust fund that he inherited. Kimberly made sure Kai only lived a block away, though, knowing the trouble he enjoyed getting himself in. And wanting him to have a place nearby if any unreachable needs arise.

"Aye brah?" Kai called as he thoughtfully watched Jack get checked over.

"Yeah?" Jack said, peering around the paramedic's shoulder.

"Where's Mia?" Jack tensed.

 _Mia_

"Oh shit I forgot!" he exclaimed, ignoring the "Watch your language Jackson," his mother threw at him. Jack got up to leave only to be pushed back down by the paramedic.

"Move! I have to find her!" he yelled at her. The paramedic just shook her head and continued. Jack attempted to dart around the worker with no success. Finally he got frustrated.

"Get out of my way bitch!" he screamed.

"JACKSON DAVID OLIVER!" his mother screeched causing him to shrink down. She met his eyes with emotion filled ones.

"I'll go find her, but I'm very disappointed in you."

"Momma?" he called out to her as she left. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it. It slipped out. I'm s-sorry," His mother just waved her hand dismissively.

Shame filled him as he watched her leave. His mom could scold him or ground him and he'd be ok. But saying she was disappointed in him was the worst punishment she could dish out in his opinion; he worked his butt off everyday just to make her proud of him. Kai peered at him fretfully.

"Not cool dude," he said. "Not cool."

"Oh shut up KB," Jack shot at him .

"That's what you should've done a few minutes ago," Kai shot back.

"Whatever dude," he said, hissing as the paramedic wrapped his calf up in bandages. She had already bandaged the cut on his temple, so now all that was left his back.

"Ok," she said when she finished. "I need you to take off your shirt so I can asses the severity of your back." Jack nodded, pulling up his shirt, or at least attempting to. He hissed as the intensity of the pain doubled, especially where he actually succeeded In pulling his shirt up.

"Ok that's not gonna work. Can you lay down on your stomach on that gurney, or is that too hard?" she asked, pointing to a nearby gurney. Jack groaned.

"Is it too hard? Yes," he admitted. "Can I do it? Only way to find out is to try it," he said honestly. The paramedic nodded, handing him a crutch. Jack strugglingly stood with her help, inserting it under his arm. Taking a deep breath, they slowly maneuvered to the gurney, with him crying out every few seconds. He finally collapsed on his stomach on the bed after what felt like years.

"Good," the paramedic said. "Now I'm gonna cut your shirt away. It's still going to be painful, but not as much as it would've been." All Jack could do was nod, so focused on the pain that slightly rose when she started. Hissing, he closed his eyes as she cut his charred shirt.

"Brah! Your back looks like bloody hamburger meat!" Kai exclaimed. He had followed them over to the gurney.

"Kai, shut, up," Jack muttered.

"He's actually not lying, your whole entire back has endured a third degree burn," the paramedic commented. "And sadly, I don't have the necessary equipment to treat you here. We do, however, have Acetaminophen that will temporarily take the pain away while we transport you to the hospital," she said walking over to one of her plastic bins, digging through until she found the medicine.

"Ok take two of these," she handed him two tablets and a cup of water, lifting his head up to help him swallow. Jack met her eyes when she did.

"I'm sorry. For swearing at you, that is," he apologized. The paramedic waved him off, laying his head gently back on the gurney.

"People do crazy things when they're in love, and for it to be a love so young it becomes even crazier." Jack let those words sink in as they waited for the medicine to take effect. His respect for this paramedic, whose name he didn't even know, rose tremendously as she walked away.

"Kai," he called suddenly.

"Yeah brah!" Kai energetically replied.

"Finish your story," he harshly breathed in. "About your arm."

"Ok so I was napping right?" Kai jumped straight in. "When out of nowhere this loud noise woke me up, only for me to realize it was the loud blaring that just won't leave us

alone," he said. "So I'm there I was, sitting back in my chair cursing at the ceiling, waiting for the seven minutes to be over so I can go back to sleep right?" Jack nodded, indicating he was listening.

"When it's unexplainably over three minutes early. So I happily was about to resume my nap when KABOOM!" he intoned. "The ceiling exploded!"

"Me, being smart like I am, hurriedly ducked under the desk, but not before a huge chunk of rock fell on my arm. Which is how I got this," Kai said glancing down at his sling.

"A few others had the same idea also, to duck that is, but..." he paused, forcefully squeezing his eyes shut.

"Some wasn't lucky," Kai solemnly said opening them. "I watched the ceiling collapse on them. There was b-blood everywhere," he mumbled. "They d-didn't make it,"

Jack reached out and grabbed his hand. " I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Yeah me too. So what about you?" Kai asked hastily changing the subject. "How did that happen?" he questioned, pointing to his back. Jack sighed.

"Mia and me was behind the bleachers, talking..." Jack then went on to explain his side of the story. Telling Kai his realization of the consistency of the number seven. How he heard whirring with the beeping and realized it was a bomb when it stopped early and suddenly cocked.

He told him how he ran out and warned the class to get down before doing so with Mia. He said how he covered Mia with his body as the ceiling collapsed. How a huge chunk of the ceiling coming straight towards them forced him to roll her out the way, him rolling the other way. Efficiently separating them.

Jack told him how when he had rolled out of the way of the falling rock; he rolled in the path of a flaming one that caught his back. He said how he struggled to push it off, how it took mere minutes. He told Kai how he frantically searched on his knees for Mia, ignoring the pain that plagued him. How his search stopped when another piece of the ceiling came rolling towards him, landing on his left calf. How he blacked out right after that.

"So that's that," he finished. "But I honestly don't know how I got this cut on my temple." Just then the paramedic came back, accompanied by a few more paramedics.

"Jack, this is my team and they're here to help me transport you to the hospital."

"OH SHIT!" Kai suddenly exclaimed pointing towards the sky. Jack followed his finger to find an enormous flaming meteor heading for the already destroyed school. All the now silenced crowd, that littered the parking lot, could do was watch as it wiped out the whole West Wing of Glendale High which gladly was already evacuated. Black smoke filled the air from where the meteor landed. Out of the smoke, seven figures walked out. Seven figures in respectively colored spandex.

The Power Rangers.

 **I really need to stop ending these chapters with cliffhangers. Review please and tell me what you thought about the chapter. Also I'm aiming for TK next chapter, so we have something to look forward to. Yayy! Until next time.**

 **-Gwynn**


	9. Pandemonium

**Ayo! Here's the next chapter. Read, Enjoy, Review. Oh and one thing...**

 **He's back.**

Chapter 9 - Pandemonium

 _ **July 7, 2012**_

 _ **Reefside, CA**_

 **Tommy**

"What the-" Tommy's head jerked from the computer in front of him as an alarm he hadn't heard in years sounded throughout his basement. A video feed popped up instantly on his screen, bringing his attention back to the electronic.

Tommy sat speechless as he watched the unidentifiable spacecraft enter the Earth's atmosphere and crash into an already ruined school wing, destroying that section immediately. He watched as black smoke filled the air and out of it walked seven Power Rangers. Seven Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

"Holy shit," he muttered as the video stopped and started to loop. He stood and began to pace, ignoring the alarm as it continued to blare. A million questions ran rampant in his head, but only a few stood out.

 _What the hell just happened?_

 _Why in hell did_ seven _out of the_ six _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers just crash into a school?_

 _Who the hell was the people in the suits? Because he sure as hell wasn't one._

 _How the hell did they gain access to those powers?_

 _And lastly, why the hell was there a Green and White Mighty Morphin Ranger there, existing at the same time, when again he wasn't one of them?_

Tommy halted his pacing when the alarm suddenly cut off. "You look a mess," a female voice rang out. He met her eyes.

"So do you," he retorted.

"Well that's only to be expected when you blindly rush here after an alarm that you associate with danger, and hadn't heard in years suddenly resounds, loudly, throughout your office as you are hard at work," she threw out.

"Likewise."

"Is it Mesogog?" Hayley questioned. "I thought we were through with this crap."

"No. This is too ruthless to be Mesogog. He might've been evil, but he had limits; and sense. This is both unlimitless and senseless," Tommy said. "And trust me, I gave up the Ranger life once Mesogog was defeated."

"Which is why you have multitudes of Power Ranger equipment housed in your basement," she mumbled under her breath. "Anyways what happened? And what do you mean too ruthless to be Mesogog? Mesogog was pretty ruthless."

"I don't know, destroying a whole school wing that most likely housed Teachers planning for the beginning of the school year is more than ruthless to me," Hayley's mouth dropped open, and only widened as he told her the contents of the video. She fired questions at him rapidly once he finished. Tommy could barely keep up.

"Slow down Hayley, and honestly, I don't know the answer to those questions myself," he admitted. "But I do intend to find out."

"What do you mean?"

"Call up the gang; we're going on a field trip. Get them here quickly; we leave in 30 minutes," Tommy said. "In the meantime I need to make a phone call." he walked away, yelling over his shoulder how it was a good thing she had built a teleportation device. Hayley stared at him as he went up the stairs, shaking her head.

"You mean It's a good thing it's summer, or your ass would be out of luck," she muttered pulling out her phone.

* * *

 **Jack**

Jack had an extensive knowledge about the Power Rangers thanks to his Mother, Aunts, and Uncles. They had an unnatural obsession with them for some reason; literally following the proceedings of each team that was active. He honestly didn't know why they were so immersed in Power Ranger affairs like they were, but nonetheless at this moment he was grateful for that obsession, as it had in turn made him an expert on the subject.

And that expertise let him know that the - what should've been six - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers that stood meters away from him were not friendly. There was seven of them, all in different colors; red, white, black, yellow, pink, blue and...green. The color that he knew shouldn't be there, and the one that looked the most deadliest, followed by the white one.

All the Rangers were muscular and had pistols strapped to their forearms, calves, and hips; a sword swinging from their sides. But the White and Green Ranger took it to a whole new level. They both had shields that appeared to be indestructible, and the green one; he had a staff that matched his color in his hand that had too many buttons. Buttons that's features he did not want to find out.

Jack focused back on reality when the deadly rangers suddenly shifted into a V-shape formation, the white one in the front. The White Ranger turned his head from left to right slowly taking in his paralyzed surroundings.

"We are Legion of Hepta," he spoke. His voice was commanding. The type that demanded respect without raising it. But the fact he sounded inhuman was all Jack was worried about.

"Warriors of the planet Eltar," Jack doubled take at _Eltar_ , he had heard that from somewhere. "Future destroyers of mankind."

The silent crowd, surprisingly, began to laugh at that, jeering and cursing at the White Ranger. Jack forced himself off the gurney and slowly limped to the front of the crowd that was gathered around the Rangers. He made it just in time to hear the White Ranger make a gurgling noise that sounded distinctly like chuckling.

"You do not take us serious, I must show you," he said to the loud crowd. "SILENCE," the Ranger demanded, thrusting his hand out towards the people shutting them up instantly. A somewhat transparent dome surrounded them immediately afterwards. Jack watched the Ranger with wide eyes, knowing he meant business, and there was innocent defenseless people around.

"How blissful it is to have peaceful tranquility," the White Ranger cooed. "Just like it is on Eltar, right brother?" he asked the Green Ranger, who gave a curt nod.

"That was, of course, after we obliterated the entire Eltarian populace, but the peace was so _Worth_ it," he slowly analyzed the crowd again, seemingly meeting every pair of eyes it holded. "Just like yours will be."

"I thought you were Power Rangers!' Kai yelled who Jack just noticed made his way beside him. The White Ranger casually rested his eyes on Kai.

"Rest assured we are Power Rangers," he said. "Leaders and defenders of the mighty Eltar, and the soon to be, vacant, Earth."

"You are not Power Rangers! You sadistic bastards!" Jack grabbed Kai's arm, telling him to shut up. He watched as the White Ranger pulled out a device and pointed it towards Kai. Jack thought he was done for, but luckily it was just a scanning device.

"Hmm...Kai Marion Brando. Orphan. Parental units presumably dead from a head on collision," he said to himself. "Did you know, Kai, that your parents actually died from a Zord fight as they were passing through Reefside, California?"

"SHUT YOUR FACE!" he retorted.

"Chill Kai," Jack scolded him, unwillingly drawing the White Ranger's attention to himself.

"Ahh...Jackson David Oliver," Jack's head snapped from Kai's to his. "Come forward."

Gulping, Jack slowly walked towards him, fearing what would happen if he didn't. Every step he took felt like lead. Every step he took felt like 3 years of his life was being taken off. Finally he reached the White Ranger, standing face to face with the tinted helmet.

"Jackson David Oliver," the White Ranger repeated again but only so he can hear. "You're more important than you think."

With that the White Ranger wrapped his hand around Jack's throat, lifting him off his feet. Jack immediately clawed at the Ranger's arm as the breath left him.

"JACK!" Kai screamed, attempting to charge the White Ranger, only to be knock down by a forcefield.

"Foolish boy," he chuckled before glancing at Jack who struggled for air. Laughing again he said, "This boy. This weakling, is ⅓ of the reason behind your doom."

"The Prophecy believes him to be an accomplice to our vanquish," he lifted his free hand to the turning blue Jack. "So instead we will vanquish h-" he trailed off when he noticed a pink blur out of his peripheral.

Quicker than he could react, a foot connected with his helmet, making him drop Jack who quickly scurried away gasping. Before the White Ranger could retaliate, however, the perpetrator was nowhere in sight. The Rangers all frantically glanced around.

"Looking for me?" a muffled female voice questioned as she suddenly appeared on top of an unruined roof.

"Whoa! A pink Ninja!"

* * *

 **Tommy**

"Slow down Dr. O!" Conner McKnight exclaimed as Tommy dodged car after car on the highway.

After they had teleported to his house, Tommy hastily piled Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Hayley into his Jeep, and was speeding his way to Glendale which was, thankfully, only 15 minutes away. Trent was unfortunately too busy, and couldn't make it.

"Says the boy who has gotten over ten speeding tickets," Tommy retorted.

Ignoring Conner, he sped the rest of the way until they were parked down the street from the school.

"Ok guys, here's the deal," Tommy said once they all stood behind his Jeep outside.

"None of us know what we're facing, and none of us can morph," he said regretfully. "But we know there are innocent lives at stake, and no one here to defend those lives. So that leaves the defending to us; the closest Power Rangers to this location. Yes. I know we're all retired, but where there's a villain; there's Power Rangers. We just so happen to be those Power Rangers. Morphed or not, that's who we are and what we are, always, in here," he laid a hand on his heart.

"So empowering," Conner said wiping fake tears. Kira slapped the back of his head.

"Hayley," Tommy called rolling his eyes. "I want you to set up base right here, and locate a safe house for anyone we send your way."

"Copy that," she replied.

"Conner, Kira, and Ethan, we have no powers but we can still fight. I want you guys to work together as a team because you're stronger together, and weaker apart," he said. "And you just might need all the strength you can get."

"What about you Dr. O?" Kira asked.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself," he replied. "Now are we ready?"

"Ready!" they said in unison. Tommy walked over to Hayley.

"Be careful, and take care of yourself," he kissed her forehead. "Let's go guys." With that they slowly creeped down the street, Tommy in front.

Tommy shook his head when only a minute in, Ethan punched Conner in the shoulder after he started humming the Pink Panther theme song and Conner pushed him in retaliation with Kira yelling a "Quit it you doofs," at them.

He wouldn't admit it, but he had missed them.

Chuckling, he was about to scold them but then the school came into view. Gasping, he abruptly stopped.

"Geez, Dr. O, you forgot how to w-" Ethan said when he ran into him, trailing off when he noticed the state of the school.

"Oh," he said.

"My," continued Kira.

"Fucking," said Conner

"God," Tommy finished. Where there once was a school stood blown up ruins.

"What the hell happened?" Conner questioned.

"That question will have to wait," Kira said. "Look," she pointed west towards where this huge chaotic spectacle was taking place.

A large crowd was banging on mid air, and it didn't take them long to realize a forcefield is what trapped them. Behind the crowd stood a gigantic Spaceship, and in front of it housed the imposter Rangers Tommy saw earlier; they were engaged in a huge fight.

"Ok, Ethan your task is to try break that forcefield and free those people. Conner, Kira y-"

"But Dr. O, I thought you said to stay together!"

"I know what I said Ethan! But there are defenseless innocent people trapped! What's more important? Fighting or freeing them?" he snapped. "Conner, Kira, you're with me. Let's go!" with that they ran to the chaos.

The Pink and Yellow Rangers were fighting two young teens who were barely holding their own, Tommy noted immediately, feeling his heart swell when he noticed the shirtless one with the long brown hair, had a newly destroyed back but was still defending innocents.

 _That's a true warrior_ , he thought.

The Red, White, Blue, and Black Rangers were fighting the Pink Ninjetti Ranger of Mighty Morphin, who was faring better than the two teens, while the Green Ranger stood silent on the sidelines watching the fight-

Wait a minute.

The Pink Ninjetti Ranger.

Tommy's eyes snapped to the Ninja.

 _Kat?_ He questioned himself.

 _Can't be,_ he instantly shut that thought down. _Kat is not able to access the Ninjetti Powers without the Power Coin which power's are permanently lost. So that only leaves…_

An all-powerful male bird caw penetrated the air. Followed by a shocked female one.

"Kimberly," he said the same time she stopped fighting and turned to face him.

"Tommy," she said before the White Ranger used her distraction to his advantage, slapping her with the back of his hand. She slid across the pavement from the force of his blow. Her body laid there, motionless.

"KIMBERLY!"

 **Gwynn, what did I tell you about leaving cliffhangers?! Hope you enjoyed, review your thoughts please. It's appreciated. And didn't I promise you TK? More next chapter. Until next time.**

 **-Gwynn**


	10. Pandemonium II

**Hey Hey Hey! Gwynn's back! And with a New Chapter! Woohoo! Damn Gwynn, back at it again with the new chapter.** **Hahaha. So….I worked really hard on this chapter, it's actually the longest one in the whole story. I hope you like it. Anyways! Read, Enjoy, Review. It's appreciated.**

Chapter 10 – Pandemonium II

 **Kimberly**

"I'm so sorry," Kimberly tightly hugged Andy and Dianne Torres.

After leaving Jack and Kai in the hands of the paramedic, she had decided to look for Mia's parents, instead of Mia herself. She figured they would know where she was if anybody else didn't. She instantly regretted that decision the moment she spotted them by numerous crowds of families, however. Andy was desperately holding Dianne, who was shaking and sliding down his body. Kimberly knew the reason behind their hysterical actions before she even spotted the black body bag. She ran their way immediately, embracing both of them.

"I'm so so sorry," she repeated again. "I'm here for you through this. Whatever you need. I'm there."

Kimberly felt guilty. Merely minutes ago she was embracing her son, relieved that he was alive. And now here her neighbors were mourning their deceased daughter.

"Thank you Kim," Andy said, tears prickling his eyes. Kim knew he wanted to break down, but one of them had to be the strong one and Dianne sure wasn't going to be it.

"How's your boy?" he asked.

"Bloody and injured but's he's fine," she felt the guilt increase tenfold. "But I know he's not gonna be when he finds out about M-Mia though."

"Yeah. If I kno- **_knew_** one thing it was that boy sure did love my l-little girl," he peered up to the sky like he could see her, sighing ruefully.

"Hey," he said. "Look."

Kimberly glanced up, gasping at what she laid her eyes upon. There was an enormous Spacecraft heading towards the school, and she could tell by the angle that it was going to hit the West Wing. Fortunately, that part of the school was already deserted.

Kim watched as the machinery crashed into the building, and out of it seven colorful beings walked out. She could barely distinguish them from where she was were so she left Andy and Dianne, and climbed on top of a discarded piece of ceiling.

"Oh my god," her jaw dropped. The seven beings that walked out were Power Rangers. _Mighty Morphin_ Power Rangers.

 _But with a twist_ , she noticed looking at her color.

Their suits, for starters, were built and loaded with weapons. There was a Green Ranger and White Ranger at the _same time_ **,** and both appeared deadly. The Pink Ranger didn't have a skirt, and…

"Were my boobs that big in uniform?" Kim asked herself.

She dismissed that thought when they suddenly shifted into a V-shape formation, the White Ranger in front. Kim knew immediately that it wasn't Tommy, even though her heart soared. Her dormant animal spirit would be going haywire if that was him, well at least she thought it would be.

Also, if it was him, then who was in the green uniform?

The White Ranger began to speak but Kim, unfortunately, wasn't close enough to hear what he was saying. She did catch a few words however, such as "Legion," "planet," "destroyers" and "serious." She started straining her ears just as he roared the word "SILENCE," making her clamp her hands over them.

Silently, she watched as a dome formed around the closest crowd to the Rangers.

"Oh crap," Kim muttered knowing they meant business, and there was no real Power Rangers around to defend these innocent people.

 _There is one Kimberly,_ her cognitive said. _You._

"Oh right." She mentally slapped herself.

 _But I have no pow-_

"Ninjetti!" She yelled in realization, forgetting that **_'Ninjetti!'_** was in fact the morphing call.

Gasping, Kim felt the familiar power rush through her and the pink garments appear. She quickly glanced around and was happy to notice nobody saw her morph; they were so focused on the White Ranger. Quickly, she ducked behind the piece of ceiling where she wasn't visible.

Kim now couldn't see what was going on, but with her increased senses that came from Morphing, she could now hear.

"You're not Power Rangers! You sadistic bastards!" she heard Kai yell. _What is he doing?_

"SHUT YOUR FACE!" she heard him yell again after the White Ranger brought up his family. _No Kai, you don't know what he's capable of._

"Jackson David Oliver," the White Ranger called.

 _Shit._ "Come forward." Kimberly peered around the discarded rock then, standing up. She watched as the Ranger said something to her son before grasping his throat with one hand. With a gasp, she took off towards them.

For the first time in 16 years, Kim felt hot pink rage course through her. She used her Ninja super speed to her advantage, rapidly decreasing the distance between them. When she was close enough, she launched into a corkscrew twist and kicked the White Ranger in his helmet. She then disappeared using her old Ninjetti powers, reappearing on top of a section of the school's roof that wasn't ruined. She made sure Jack was safe before she spoke up.

"Looking for me?" she said to the anxious Rangers. Her voice was muffled due to the garment that covered her face.

"Ahh…2/3 of the Prophecy is here," The White Ranger said staring up at her. Kim had no idea what he was talking about.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" Kimberly yelled down at him.

"Gladly," he said pointing his Saba impersonator at her. He fired two blasts, but Kim had disappeared before it even reached her.

"Behind you," she knocked on the back of his helmet twice before sweep kicking him. He fell on his front, grunting. Quicker than she could comprehend, Kim felt two pairs of arms grabbed each of hers, holding her in place; It was the Blue and Black Ranger. The White Ranger quickly jumped to his feet dusting himself off. He unlatched a firearm from his arm before pointing it towards her.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Kimberly back flipped - pushing the Rangers that held her towards each other - just as the White Ranger fired. The Blue and Black Ranger took the blast meant for her but it, unfortunately, bounced off their suits.

Then it became some sort of free for all because the Red, Blue, Black, and White Ranger all attacked her at once, and Kim knew if it wasn't for her super speed, she wouldn't have stood a chance. The Green Ranger stood his ground, never moving an inch from his place. Kimberly didn't know if that relieved her or scared her. Probably a mixture of both. The Pink and Yellow Ranger, she stumbled, were attacking two boys.

Her boys.

It was at that moment when she was glad that Jason went behind her back and taught them Martial Arts, even if she had protested heavily against it. What worried her though, is that they both were injured.

"Oomph," she felt her feet give out from under her as she fell on her back. The Red Ranger had sweep kicked her as she was distracted by her boys. Quick as lighting, he pulled out one of his pistols and trained it on her. The Blue, Black, and White Rangers quickly joined in the midst.

So now there she laid, on her back, on the wrong side of four pistols.

 _Shit._

"Any last words Pink Ranger wannabe?" the White Ranger shot at her.

"Wannabe? Ha! I was the first!" she shot back. "Remember that?" They cocked their pistols.

 _Shit. Again._

"Bye bye Pinkie," They fired.

It's just too bad Kim had already disappeared, or else, it might've work.

"Don't underestimate the power of Ninjetti," she said when she reappeared behind them. They whirled around and faster than time, she knocked all of their pistols out of their hands. At once, they all attacked her again, and once again she relied on her super speed.

Kimberly had a system going. Duck, dodge, hit, stay away from White Ranger. Duck, dodge, hit, stay away from White Ranger. He was the most out for her blood, and the deadliest. Kim disappeared every time he even got remotely near her.

After a while the super speed and the disappearing began to drain her and she had to rely on fighting more than Ninjetti powers, only using them when needed. Something Kimberly noticed instantly was the Rangers seemed to be more trained in shooting, rather than fighting. That had to be the only reason she was lasting this long, besides the super powers.

Kimberly used her Karate trained senses to fight all four Rangers at once. Since she was surrounded, and she made sure the White Ranger stayed in her sight at all times, Kim had to use her hearing and instincts to fight the ones she couldn't see.

The White Ranger tried getting in close to her, so thirsty for blood. The nearest he got, however, is after every time one of the other Rangers succeeded in hitting her and he leeched off of their success.

This was one of those moments.

The Black Ranger had kicked her in the side, and as she recovered, Kim noticed the White Ranger charging at her with a raised hand. Knowing she didn't have enough time to dodge, she gathered her power and prepared to disappear. But then it happened. Kim's head twisted towards the sound on its own accord, hearing her name spoken just as her head finished turning.

An all-powerful, _familiar_ , male bird caw had penetrated the air. Followed by her own, shocked, female one.

"Tommy," she said just as the White Ranger's hand connected with her cheek. The force of the blow threw her far across the pavement. She laid there motionless, but somehow, still conscious.

Kimberly was gathering her strength to get up when she heard him scream her name in panic. Chills uncontrollably filled her body, just like they always used to do when he yelled her name in battle. She heard what only could be footsteps pounding on the pavement, getting louder by the second. Instead of catching her breath she started to lose it. Her heart started palpitating in anticipation, and she could've swore it stopped every few beats.

It wasn't until the footsteps were almost on top of her when Kim, unsurprisingly, did the only thing her body was telling her to do.

She fainted.

* * *

 **Hayley**

Hayley anxiously paced in front of Tommy's Jeep, snapping her head towards every single sound that made itself known in case it was them. She was worried out of her mind, knowing anyone who destroyed a whole school Wing was not someone to mess with. She snapped her head to the left, tensing, when she heard approaching footsteps, visibly relaxing when she recognized the person.

"Oh, it's just you," she said.

"It's just me," he replied stopping a short distance away from her.

"What are you doing here?" Hayley asked.

"Tommy called me," he said. "All but demanded I get my 'lazy ass down here' and some crap about rogue Power Rangers.'"

"You're the one he called?"

"You sound surprised."

"Just thought he had enough sense to bring someone with sense," she shot at him.

"Ouch! That hurts, Hales," he said ignoring the 'Don't call me Hales!' that she threw at him. "I told you I was sorry for slapping your ass about a million times already. Why you still holding it against me? It was like 5 years ago."

Hayley rolled her eyes at that, "Because you deserve it."

"Sorry?" he apologized beseechingly. "Anyways, can you kindly tell me where Tommy is so my comrades and I can go kick some butt? Emphasis on kindly," he said, waving his hand behind him where she just noticed five people stood. She recognized all of them, but knew only three personally. Two of them, a male and female, looked like they were about to have a panic attack.

"Aren't you missing two people?" she asked ignoring his question

"Three technically," he knew automatically who she left out.

"Well she dropped off the face of the Earth didn't she?" Hayley said.

"For some people," he smirked. "And not everyone could stop what they were doing at the drop of a hat, and teleport here. Nice Teleportation device by the way."

"Thanks,"

"So…can you point us towards the school now?"

"Right," she said. "It's down the road and should be on your right. Don't get yourself killed."

"Aww! You care about my well-being,"

"No I d-"she tried to say, but he interrupted as they walked away.

"Yes you do!"

Rolling her eyes, Hayley began to pace again.

* * *

 **Tommy**

"KIMBERLY!"

Tommy took off towards her stagnant, motionless, body.

Step after step he ran, his heart beating so hard it felt like a jackhammer. Blood was rushing through his ears as his feet pounded on the pavement. Thoughts swirled through his head. This was the first time in 13 years that he's came face to face with Kimberly, the last one being Zordon's 'funeral' where they had that awkward conversation.

Also when he had pulled her in his arms. Tommy remembered that feeling like it was yesterday. The feel of her in his arms. Up until that point in time it was a feeling he so dearly missed.

When he had saw her breaking down his heart had contracted. He hated seeing her in pain, something he knew would never ever change. Without a doubt in his head, Tommy had pulled her in his arms and rested his head on hers, swaying them back and forth as she cried.

He remembered squeezing his eyes shut to blink away the tears that had formed, breathing in the sweet aroma of her hair. He remembered enjoying the feel of Kim nestling her face in his chest, not caring about the tears that destroyed his shirt. He remembered his heart swelling when Kimberly's son came up and embraced the both of them, and pretending for a second that the boy was his child, his son, his blood.

It was the perfect moment.

Tommy cursed the distance that seem to never dwindle between him and the girl that demolished his heart. The way she laid on motionless on the pavement terrified him. It was like she was frozen, and he couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. Only one thought plagued his mind.

 _What if she's dead, and I never get the chance to make things right between us?_

Cursing again, he willed his legs to go faster, faster, faster, and faster. When he was finally near her, he slid to his knees, resting by her side. Tommy sighed in relief when he noticed she was breathing. To be sure though, he pulled down her face mask. He gasped when her gorgeous face appeared, staring longingly at her luscious lips.

Tommy tentatively reached out with his hand, touching her face as if he wasn't sure she was real, absentmindedly tracing the large, red handprint that marked her right cheek. Moving his hand up, he began to caress her hair, watching her beautiful face.

He missed her, badly, and he couldn't believe he let all these years go by without fighting for her. They were meant to be, Tommy knew that with his heart.

He abruptly stopped caressing when she shifted her body, moaning.

"Come on Beautiful," he continued his movements. "It's time to wake up."

Kimberly moaned again before opening her eyes, showing her mocha orbs he so desperately wanted to see. She blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"Tommy."

She blinked again.

"In the flesh."

"Y-You cut your hair," she said.

"Yeah," Tommy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was drunk, but that's a story for another time." Kim giggled and his smiled brightened. He had missed that sound. The sound of angels.

She suddenly sat up.

"The evil Rangers I, _we,_ have to fight them," she jumped to her feet. "There's innocent people around."

Tommy swore under his breath. He was so focused on Kim that he had forgot all about the fight. He couldn't believe he had left Conner, Kira, and Ethan all by themselves.

Tommy swiftly looked over his shoulder and was surprised to notice that, gone was the crowd, and gone was the Rangers. The only thing left was the Spacecraft, which relieved Tommy.

No one had been kidnapped.

"Oh no," Kim said when she noticed they were gone. She had a hand over her heart "My sons."

Her sons.

Tommy flinched.

The reminder that she had got over him quickly, and started a family without him was like a slap to the face. And she had _two_ sons at that, not just the _one_ he knew about.

 _She really did move on from me._

"They didn't leave," he said with bitterness. "Their Spaceship is still here."

Kim took a deep breath, "Let's go find them then."

Together, Kimberly and Tommy set off to locate the imposter Rangers in an awkward silence.

They kept glancing at each other every few seconds when they knew the other wasn't looking. Both were in shock that the other was here, and expected to wake up at any second from this dream.

"So," Tommy started. Her eyes snapped to his while she was nursing her red cheek. "Sons?"

Kim nodded absentmindedly.

"Jackson and Kai," she said. "They were fighting the evil female rangers before I, you know," she gestured towards her cheek and before Tommy could stop himself, he ran his finger down it. Kim shuddered, staring into his eyes.

"I'm so worried," she looked away. "He- **_they_** , are all I have."

 _Lie. You have me._

"Was one of them shirtless? With long hair?" he spoke up. "Kinda like mines used to be?"

"Y-Yeah. That was Jack," Her eyes had widened for some reason. "He's actually the one you met a-at Zordon's ceremony."

"Oh the little one who hugged us," Tommy said. "I saw him fighting with his, um, messed up back. He's a warrior I tell you. And the other one, Kai, he wasn't too bad himself." Kim nodded. She was wringing her hands together, and her face was very pale. "I could train them if you want."

Kim halted them abruptly. "I-In Marital Arts, I mean."

 _Please say yes._

"You don't have to do that," she said then continued walking. Tommy stopped her this time by gently grabbing her shoulder with his hand, sliding it slowly down her arm and clasping her hand. She inadvertently shuddered again.

"I want to," he said gazing at her. _Come on, say yes. Give me a reason to come back._ "Plus I only live 15 minutes away from here…wait a sec. You do live here right?"

"Yeah I do."

"So? What do you say?" They continued walking, passing the Spaceship, and walking down the deserted section that once held families, injured people, Ambulances, and Fire trucks mere minutes ago. Now all that was left was a long row of body bags.

She sighed, "I'm sure they would love…" Kimberly trailed off when they reached the front of the school. A gasp escaped her mouth. Only one word could describe what they laid their eyes upon.

Pandemonium.

It was utter pandemonium. Everywhere Tommy looked there was kicks, punches, and blasts being shot. And…

"I'm glad Rocko took my call serious" he said his mouth dropping as he stared at the back-up Rocky had brought with him. Tommy had just told him to come out and help since he was the closest to Glendale, but Rocky took it to whole a new level.

"You're behind this?" Kim asked while staring at the scene ardently.

Tommy, on the other hand, did a quick head count of all the real Rangers here. He started with the Red and Yellow Ninjetti Rangers, Rocky and Aisha, who were fighting the evil Black and Yellow Rangers with Ethan. He noticed The Green and Pink Zeo Rangers next, Adam and…Kat, _Oh shit_ , who were fighting the evil Blue and Green Rangers with Conner and Kira.

Tommy looked at Kim apprehensively. If she had any inkling that was Kat, she paid it no mind. He knew she was busy watching her sons, who were fighting the evil White, Pink, and Red Rangers with Jason and Trini.

The evil Green Ranger, once again, stood on the sidelines, making no movements.

"Think we should join the fight?" Kim questioned glancing at him.

"Ninjetti!" he yelled, answering her question. The white garments covered his body.

With that, together they ran into the midst, dodging, and punching, and kicking any evil Ranger that got in their way. They both had targets in their sights. The Pink and White Ranger.

Tommy knew Kim wanted the Pink Ranger for stealing her color and hurting her son. Him? He wanted the White Ranger for hurting Kimberly.

When they were in distance, Tommy and Kim both launched into the air and kicked their respective targets in the back, causing them to stumble into Jason and Trini. The White and Pink Ranger both whirled around aiming their pistols at them.

Almost instantly, they dropped them.

"Red!" the White Ranger called the Red Ranger who was fighting Kim's sons. He hurriedly assembled beside them, and before Tommy could even blink the other evil Rangers had did the same, making their V-shape formation again.

Tommy would've been worried if he didn't have his own V-shape formation of mismatched Rangers, formed behind Kimberly and him. He didn't even notice when they had assembled behind them.

"Brother," called the White Ranger. The Green Ranger slowly made his was over. The Red Ranger took a few steps back and Green took his spot.

"3/3 of the Prophecy is here," The White Ranger started. _What fucking prophecy?_ "Our plan is futile. We must go." With that all the Rangers except of the Pink Ranger, Green Ranger, and the White Ranger disappeared in a cloud of mist.

"Seven," the White Ranger said staring at each and every one of them. "Seven years is all you got." The White Ranger then met Tommy's eyes before meeting Kim's. They then rested on Jack's, who was in the far back.

"Until next time," he said.

They disappeared.

 **So…..yeah. Anyways! I hoped you liked it. Oh! Before I forget, I would like to cordially apologize for the excessive cliffhangers I leave for this story. You wouldn't believe it, but there's actually a good excuse for it. When I'm writing, I get a certain feeling when I'm close to ending a chapter. A feeling that says 'End the effing chapter now!' And it just so happens to be when something big is going on. So yeah, blame my emotions. Anyhoo! Review pleaseeee. It's appreciated.**

 **-Gwynn**


	11. Waning Chaos

Chapter 11 – Waning Chaos

Silence.

For a few minutes that's all there was. Silence.

The thirteen people in a V-shape formation stared at the now deserted pavement. No one breathed a word.

"Did that just happen?" Conner McKnight broke the quiet first, breaking everyone from the trance they'd been in. The formation quickly diminished.

Relived cheers pierced the air while rhetorical questions began to be asked. An ecstatic reunion took place between two former pink rangers, greatly confusing a former green, white, red, black, etc. ranger.

Meanwhile in the back two teen boys were standing, feeling strangely out of place.

"Dude," Kai said staring at everything and nothing. "We just fought Power Rangers…alongside Power Rangers." He looked at Jack then.

"Mama K is gonna be so proud! She might even let us continue our training with J-Man!" Kai cheerfully slapped him on the shoulder, sending shockwaves through his mutilated back. The pain that his adrenaline had been masking was slowly coming back full force, and Jack knew he'd have to get to a hospital soon.

But he didn't care at the moment.

Kai had just reminded him that he had not seen his mother since she left him to find Mia, who he has not seen at all. At once, Jack hastily abandoned Kai. He headed towards the school screaming for them.

"MIA! MOMMA!" he yelled causing all heads to turn his way and killing the commotion. Kimberly felt her heart drop when she spotted him running towards the school with a wild, desperate look on his face. Using her super speed, she took after him.

Saying that Jack was confused when the Pink Ninja that rescued him appeared in front of him, was an understatement. He roughly skidded to a stop.

"Excuse me, but I don't have time for conversation," he said trying the dart around her, but she blocked his way.

"Jackson stop," her muffled voice rang out when he tried again, and he couldn't even begin to contemplate on how she knew his name. Frustrated, Jack decided to use his football skills and faked right, before spinning and going left, effectively juking her. He ignored the pain in his back that was growing worse by the second.

"Jackie!" He heard her yell as he took off again. He halted.

Only one person called him Jackie.

The Pink Ninja appeared in front of him again.

"It's me Jackie!" she cried, hastily pulling down her hood and face mask. Jack visibly relaxed when his mother materialized, heaving a sigh of relief. "It's me."

"Mom," he fiercely embraced her before abruptly pulling back a few inches. "Y-You're a Ninja?!"

Kimberly sighed, " _Ninja Ranger_ , but that's a story for another time."

"But-"

"I'll explain everything later."

"But-"

"Jackson."

"OK," he yielded "Did you find Mia?"

Kimberly tensed, her face dropping into an unreadable mask.

"Mom?" he said when she was too quiet for too long. He didn't like the look on her face. "Where is she? She's OK right?"

"She's-" Kim began to say but couldn't find the words.

"She's what?"

"Mia is…" she tried again, but failed.

"Tell me Mom," he pulled down the arms that were still wrapped around his shoulders, gripping them in desperation. "Where is she? What's wrong with her?"

"She's dead."

Silence.

"What?" Jack stupidly said, he was sure he didn't hear her clearly. Kim started stroking his hair affectionately.

"Mia's dead Jackie."

Jack fiercely stared into her eyes, trying to detect any dishonesty. When he found none, he turned his heavy head to the left feeling a drop of hot liquid land on his cheek.

"She's d-dead?"

"Yes."

"Dead?"

"I'm so sorry baby," Kimberly wrapped him in her arms, but he roughly pushed her away. A movement that unknowingly caused his back to extend.

"No!" he said "Don't t-AHHHHH!" Jack sank to his knees as pain out of this world suddenly wracked through his body. Fire ran rampant through his back, and he felt like two ropes were torturously pulling the body part in opposite directions. He fell to his stomach, shuddering greatly.

"JACKIE!" A small hand touched his shoulder causing another wave of blinding pain to fill his already pain-filled body. He quickly went from shuddering to having a full blown seizure in a matter of seconds. His agony took him over like a freight train and he wanted so desperately to focus on something else. Anything else. Blood was rushing through his ears, and he felt like the red liquid was streaming from it.

Guttural noises that sounded distinctly like a dying cat were filling the air, and it didn't take him long to realize that it was him making those noises. Jack heard a female voice pleading loudly for help and felt, more than heard, the pounding footsteps surround him.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM THERE!"

Another hand touched his shoulder, increasing his torment tenfold. Jack's convulsing worsened madly, and he started uncontrollably jerking along with it. The excruciating pain that lanced through him was menacing.

Spots began to fill his eyes, and he knew he was gone to black out any second. He felt like he was on the edge of death.

Maybe he was.

 _Yes. Please take me away from this pain_ , he wanted to beg, desperately wishing for death to come and end his torture.

"Help….baby," Jack made an effort to focus on the conversation that was taking place around him, but he could barely make out the words.

"Try….I….touch."

"No!" Someone clearly yelled. "It…hurt."

"Have to…teleport….hospital."

"Do….quickly."

"Ready…..demorph."

"Stop!"

That's when yet another hand suddenly gripped, not touched, his shoulder and Jack could've sworn he was in hell. It was like knives were chopping him up piece by piece, and his body movements had abnormally reached a new height. The darkness was quickly engulfing his sight.

 _Kill me now Lord. Kill me now._

The hand finally left him and that's when he succumbed. The darkness overtook him like a plague, leaving only one thing on his mind.

 _Peace._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"He's not breathing….HE'S NOT BREATHING!"

* * *

 **Tommy**

When Kimberly's plea for help surfaced it seem to be a race of who could get to her first. A futile one, however, because Tommy was at her side the moment she screamed. She was on her knees, crying and clutching her stomach. Her hands were pulling at her hair, and she was rocking back and forth.

It was only when he shifted his gaze down did he notice the object of her distress. Tommy's eyes widened when he saw the young warrior from earlier writhing with pain. "What happened?!" he asked Kim, but she didn't answer. She just stared helplessly at her son.

"OMG! What happened?!" Trini Kwan repeated his question when the others finally reached them. She instantly squatted down beside Kim and started rubbing her back comfortingly. Aisha was quick to join them.

"Jack!" Kai yelled as he slid to a stop beside his best friend, kneeling down instantly. "Stop shaking dude!"

"DON'T TOUCH HIM THERE!" Kimberly screamed when she saw Kai reaching out to touch her son's shoulder, but it was too late. The boy began to shake madly.

Kim became hysterical.

"Someone help my baby!" she cried, and Tommy knew he had to step up. He kneeled by the boy's head.

"We're trying Kim, but I got to touch him," he said.

"No!" she disagreed. "It might hurt him."

"I have to if I'm gonna teleport him to the hospital Kim."

She sighed in defeat, "Please do it quickly."

At that, Tommy tentatively grabbed Jack's shaking hand. Kimberly's trembling one gripped his upper arm.

"Kim get ready, and demorph will you," he said, watching silently as she did so before he did the same. He then reached into his back pocket and pulled out Hayley's handy teleportation device, quickly entering the address to the Reefside hospital.

He had brought his thumb to the button and began pressurizing it, when out of his peripheral he noticed something.

Kimberly's other son had his hand thrust out towards Jack to grab hold and come with them. It honestly would've been fine with Tommy if it wasn't for one thing.

Kai was aiming for the boy's shoulder.

"Stop!" he yelled at him, but it was too late.

The same moment he pressed the button, Kai gripped the young warrior's shoulder. Tommy watched distraughtly as Jack's convulsing became aberrantly wild as the feel of teleportation overtook them.

* * *

They appeared in the lobby of _**Reefside Memorial Hospital**_ which was surprisingly empty. There was no receptionist or nothing which relieved Tommy to no end. He had chosen to come to Reefside's hospital because he knew it wouldn't be as full as Glendale's probably was right now. School bombing and everything. But he didn't imagine it would be this empty.

"Jack?" he heard Kimberly say, and he looked down to find the young teen had stopped shaking. The boy just laid on his stomach with his face turned and his eyes closed. He was deathly still.

"Go get help Kai," Tommy said as he watched Kim crawl towards her son. The teen quickly scampered off with a guilty look on his face.

Tommy observed intriguingly as Kimberly tentatively leaned her head down beside the boy's mouth. She stayed like that for a few moments before lifting her head and shaking it. She then leaned down again, repeating the process.

"He's not breathing…" she sat up and mumbled absentmindedly. Her eyes widened. "HE'S NOT BREATHING!"

Tommy sucked in a breath in surprise. Almost instantly, his mind went into overdrive.

He knew immediately that he had two options. He could do CPR on Jack but that would require turning the boy on his back, something Tommy didn't want to do. And Kimberly was clutching the boy to her chest in a vice-like grip, so he knew it would be a challenge.

His second option was waiting for Kai to come back with help, but it could be already too late by then. Sighing in resignation, Tommy hesitantly reached out to take Jack away from Kim. He watched her avidly as he neared the boy.

Just as he placed a hand on the boy's arm, her bloodshot eyes snapped to his.

Tommy's never been more terrified in his life.

"K-Kim let me h-help him. I-" he apprehensively stuttered when the doors to the ER burst open.

 _Thank you Jesus. God. Whoever._

The many nurses, and a doctor, came rushing through the doors with a hospital stretcher. An energized Kai led them.

Two male nurses immediately headed towards Kimberly and attempted to dislodge Jack from her. But Kim's hold was firm. They looked at Tommy for help, and he swiftly walked behind Kim. Quick as lightning, he peeled her arms off of her son from behind, grabbing her before she could take hold again.

"LET ME GO TOMMY!" Kim thrashed against him, stretching her hands out towards her son who was being lifted on the gurney. The hospital workers began pushing him in the direction of the ER, and Tommy hastily followed with a wild Kim. He was about to enter through the doors with them when one of the nurses blocked him.

"I'm sorry sir, but you and your wife are going have to wait out here while we operate on him," she said.

"She's not my," Tommy began to say, but the woman swiftly left through the double doors. "-wife."

Shaking his head, he made his way over to an empty waiting chair with a stagnant Kim in his lap. At some time during his run with the workers she had slumped against him, and now she had her face buried in his chest, crying intensely. The sobs that were coming from her throat were inhuman.

Tommy tightly squeezed her to his body, burrowing his face in her sweet scented hair. "Everything is going to be OK beautiful," he mumbled. She only blubbered in response.

Sighing, Tommy felt a single tear drop leave his eyes. His heart broke for the poor young warrior who reminded him so much of his younger self. And his heart shattered for Kimberly whose emotional pain caused his. Tommy hated seeing her in distress. Something he knew would never change. It didn't matter if she had lied to him, cheated on him, abandoned him, and started a family – a life – without him, her pain was his pain.

 _I should've fought for her. I should've went after her…..I shouldn't have gave up on us._

After he found out she was pregnant, he had sulked for weeks.

Knowing the fact that Kimberly was carrying another man's offspring; the fact that she had moved on from him. The fact that she in all purposes chewed up his heart and stomped on it was too much for him. Luckily Kat was there to pick up the pieces.

Though he would never admit it, his feelings for Kat were completely manufactured.

She had perked him up, restored the happiness he had badly yearned for. And in a desperate attempt to keep that happiness, Tommy began dating her. He felt guilty, however, because Katherine loved him with all her heart, but all he could give her in return was lust and infatuation. His heart was already taken.

And he actually regretted dating Kat at times.

Well maybe just one time.

When Kim got kidnapped and turned evil. He had been trying to breakthrough to Kim and he could tell it was working. But Kat interfered, and all his progress had disappeared. Tommy knew he could've gotten through to Kimberly if Kat hadn't decided to butt in. He couldn't blame her though. She was just trying to help.

Cross that out. There was two times he regretted dating her.

The second was right after they had won the tournament. Kat had instantly ran up and embraced him through the ropes, and over her shoulder Tommy could see Kimberly tightly hugging Jason. At that moment, the only thing he wanted to do was dump Kat and claim what was rightfully his. But he couldn't do that to Katherine.

Other than those two times though, he had a nice time dating her. She had fully replaced Kim in all ways but one.

As the owner of his heart.

Tommy breathed in the sweet aroma of Kimberly's hair, and pulled her closer to him. When he heard snoring he glanced down and realized she had cried herself to sleep. He sighed distressed, but then a thought entered his mind. His head snapped up.

 _Where the hell was Kai?_

Tommy could tell trouble followed that boy wherever he went, and with Kim in the state she was, he felt like the responsibility of her son, who was a _Native Hawaiian_ he may add, fell on him.

Tommy decided just to ignore the teen's nationality and its differences from Kimberly's.

Looking around, he spotted Kai a few yards to the west of him. He was leaning on the empty receptionist desk using the phone.

Though Tommy knew he shouldn't, he eavesdropped.

"Yeah dude…...nah she's OK…...you sure?" Kai fiddled with the phone cord with his good hand. "Alright Kenny man…see you soon." He hung up and Tommy quickly diverted his gaze. He wondered who Kenny was.

Tommy looked up when Kai flopped down in the seat beside him.

"She can be a piece of work can't she?"

"What?" Tommy questioned mildly surprised.

"Mama K. She's a piece of work isn't she?" he asked again. "I did see everything you know? Mama K can be so dramatic."

Tommy shook his head, "Agree to disagree, but you know your Mom is a light sleeper right?"

"Mom?" Kai inquired confusedly, and Tommy gestured towards Kim with his head.

"Oh! Mama K. Yeah she's not my mother. She's just…like one for me. I'm an orphan you see."

"Hey, it's ok," Tommy said when he saw the boy look down in embarrassment. "I'm an orphan too."

"Thanks man, it's good not to be alone. Anyways you're right. I should probably shut up." Kai then perked back up. "So how do you know Mama K?"

"We're….old friends."

"I could've sworn you were lovers," Tommy heard him discreetly murmur under his breath, but he chose to ignore it. "I can't believe you guys are Ninjas! And you're friends with the Power Ran-"

"Shh!" Tommy interrupted him. "Not here in public. Also we're Power Rangers, not Ninjas." Tommy whispered the last part.

"Whoa...…even J-man and Tri-Tri are?

"Who?"

"Jason and Trini." Kai said in a duh tone.

"Um…yeah. Actually they're one of the originals," he replied. "So you like giving nicknames huh?"

"That's so cool, and yeah I do. Why?"

"Never mind that. Just wondered." Tommy said. "Hey how old are you?"

He was curious. The boy acted childish, but something told Tommy that it was just a cover up. He resolved to get to know him better.

"I'm almost seventeen Mister?" Kai inquired.

"Oliver. Dr. Oliver," Tommy couldn't resist flaunting his status.

"Oliver?" Kai questioned with a far off look in his eyes.

"Yes, but my students call me Dr. O, and my friends call me Tommy."

"For Thomas?" Kai asked absentmindedly, fiddling with his fingers.

"Yeah…why?" Tommy peered at the boy closely; he seemed to have had an epiphany.

Kai squeezed his eyes shut once before he suddenly twisted his body to fully face Tommy with an excited expression on his face.

"I think that you're Jac-"

"Kai, my man!"

The teen forgot what he was about to say when a tall, buff man with messy blonde hair, walked in their waiting room section.

"I told you I was gonna get…why is Kimberly in that dude's lap?"

Fire swiftly entered the man's eyes, and Kai jumped up.

"Oh hey Kenny. My friend here was just comforting Kimberly," he said. "You should've seen the mess she had been. Just terrible. She fell asleep after God know how long, and my friend didn't want to wake her up." Kai uttered this really quickly.

"And who is he?" Kenny sneered in Tommy's direction, and Tommy glared right back. He had no idea who this man was, but he already didn't like him. He instinctively brought Kim closer to him.

"That's…Tommy," Kai tentatively said, and Kenny's eyes widened.

"Tommy? As in _the_ Tommy?" the man asked and Kai hastily nodded.

"Excuse me?" Tommy spoke up. "I would greatly appreciate if you didn't talk about me like I'm not here. And who are you?"

"Kenny Waters," The man said. "Kimberly's boyfriend."

He then walked towards Tommy whose face had dropped into a speechless, unreadable mask. He squatted down in front of Kim.

"Kimberly," he tapped her on the leg. "Wake up Lovely." He said, and anger abruptly filled Tommy. No one gave Kim pet names but him. She was his Beautiful. His!

He quickly tamed his anger though; nothing good could come from it. It did bubble under the surface, however.

 _She's not yours anymore Tommy. She's not yours._

He arose from his thoughts when Kimberly moaned. She shifted her body before opening her eyes.

"Hmm…Tommy."

 **Quick shout out to brankel1 for being one of my first and most consistent reviewers. I see you.**

 **-Gwynn**


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ

**_*AUTHOR'S NOTE* *IMPORTANT* *PLEASE READ_ ***

 **Ok, so I promised myself I would never do this. By that, I mean write an A.N. in the place of a chapter because frankly... I _hate_ when other writers do that while I'm reading their story. But, I found I needed to this.**

 **You see, I've been having serious doubts about this story. Like I don't think that it's any good, which is why my update game has been horrible. I also have been seriously contemplating whether or not should I abandon this fic but... that's another one of my pet peeves.**

 **I have so many CRAZY ideas for this story, and I would love to see them happen. It's just that I don't know if it's worth it or not. _Pun not intended if you're a Fifth Harmony fan._**

 **Anyways, the choice is up to you. If you think this fic is any good and that I should continue it, comment and tell me. If you think not, don't even bother saying anything.**

 **If it's not, Internal Affairs will be going on a short hiatus until I get over my doubts.**

 **-Gwynn**


	13. Assiduity

**So I decided to continue. Here's the next chapter. It's kinda short, but it's like a filler so... Anyways read and enjoy.**

Chapter 12 – Assiduity

 **Tommy**

"Hmm….Tommy," Kimberly moaned opening her eyes. She blinked them a few times before closing them again, and cuddling back into his chest. Grinning at her boyfriend's scrunched up face, Tommy gently stroked Kim's hair.

"Wake up Beautiful," he said to her and she sluggishly sat up – like he expected – and rubbed at her eyes. He mockingly gave Kenny a ' _That's how it's done'_ look, and the man glared at him before tapping her again.

"Baby," he called her to my chagrin. She abruptly dropped her hands.

"Kenny…" Kimberly quickly untangled herself and launched herself into his arms. The douche immediately scooped her up and took her to the other side of the room, sitting down in a waiting chair. Almost instantly, Kimberly burrowed her face in his neck and started crying again. The man hurriedly shushed her while caressing her head.

When Kim slightly quieted down he made eye contact with Tommy over her head, smirking as if saying _'No…this is how it's done.'_

Rolling his eyes, Tommy forcefully pushed off his chair and stormed outside of the waiting section. While he left the building he hastily pulled out his phone and dialed Jason's number.

"Spill bro," Tommy immediately said once he heard the phone click.

 _"_ _Tommy?"_ Jason questioned. _"Spill what? And where's Kim and Jack?! Are they ok? He's not dead is he? OH MY GOD, HE'S DEAD! GUYS! HE'S D-"_

"JASE SHUT UP!" Tommy screamed at him while he paced the parking lot.

 _"_ _Is my nephew dead Tommy? Tell me bro, I can handle it. I'm a real man."_

Tommy stopped pacing to cock his head weirdly. "Are you high bro?"

 _"_ _No… but I might be a teensy-weensy bit tipsy. Don't judge me, my nephew is in the hospital, possibly dead. Is he dead? "_

Shaking his head in disbelief, Tommy hesitantly answered him. "He's… um… he wasn't breathing when they got to him, but they've had him in the ER for a while so that must be a good sign, right?"

Jason sighed with a quiver. _"I-I don't know bro. I don't know,"_ He sighed again. _"Look… if they come out and… and pronounce him dead. You need to catch Kimberly."_

"She has Kenny here to do that."

 _"_ _That dick-sucker is there?!"_ he exclaimed. _"No bro listen. It has to be you. Jack is the most important being on this Earth to her. She believes he's the only thing she has – which is your fault- and if he's dead…"_

"I know…only the Falcon can save the Crane and all that jazz."

 _"_ _That's not what I'm trying to say bro,"_ Jason frustratingly groaned. " _She's more emotionally attached to you than she is to the dick. If Jack dies she will most likely go into shock, and nothing Kenny can do will bring her out. But you… you're connected to her physically, emotionally, and spiritually. If anyone can save her… it's you."_

"I get it man." Tommy resumed his pacing. "When did you become so wise?"

Jason laughed. _"I don't know dude. Maybe it's the liquor. You do have a marvelous stash."_

"You're at my house?"

 _"_ _Yeah I knew you would take them to the Reefside hospital, so I brought everyone to your place."_

"How did you even get in?" Tommy asked while running a hand through his spiky hair.

 _"_ _Oh, we just threw a brick in the window and let Aisha crawl through. No biggy,"_ Jason nonchalantly said.

"YOU WHAT?!" He started laughing as Tommy abruptly stopped his pacing again.

 _"_ _Kidding bro. Hayley used her spare key. Speaking of Hayley, you should see the look she has on her face right now."_ Jason was hysterical.

"Don't fuck my shit up!" Tommy threatened. "And what's wrong with Hayley?"

 _"_ _No promises. Anyways she's trying to have a conversation with Kat, but Rocky is steady flirting with her, you know to make her mad. She and Aisha both look like they're ready to kill him."_

"Rocky must want 'Sha to change her mind about marrying him."

 _"_ _Right!"_ Jason said as they both laughed. _"Anyways what did you want me to spill?"_

"What?"

 _"_ _Forgetful Tommy strikes again. You told me to 'Spill bro' when I answered the phone_ ," he said in a duh like tone. _"What do you want me to spill?"_

"Oh, I just wanted the drop on Kim and the douche. What is it with them? Serious or budding?" Jason started laughing and Tommy stomped his foot in irritation. "Come on Jase. Tell me."

" _H-How about somewhere in between_?" he answered while still hysterical.

"Be serious man," Tommy huffed.

" _Ok…ok. They've been together for a few months. The dick is pretty much in love with her and wants to marry her, but Kim is afraid to commit fully to him. Something about it being too early in the relationship for that. I think however, that she's holding out for another reason."_

"So if a random person was to trying to steal her heart, their chances would be?" Tommy inquired scratching his neck.

 _"_ _50/50 bro_ ," Jason replied. " _But I say a little higher if it was someone from her past_."

"That's good to know."

" _I bet it is."_

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Well I gotta go."

" _Aight bro. Call me when you get news and I'll bring the gang out there_."

"Kay dude."

" _Bye."_ Jason hung up the phone.

Tommy sighed as he slid his device in his pocket. _It's good to know that I might have a chance getting my girl back,_ he thought as he walked back inside the building.

The multicolored ranger dropped that thought immediately, though, when the first thing he saw when he entered the waiting room, was Kimberly cuddled deep into Kenny. He clenched his fists as he walked passed them. She was staring intently at the double doors that led to the ER as he sweetly twirled her hair around his finger.

Taking a deep breath, Tommy adverted his eyes as he slumped in his chair. He crossed his arms and gazed at the ceiling, trying to desperately ignore the sweet nothings the douche was _loudly_ whispering in Kim's ear.

Tommy stayed like that for who knows how long, thinking hard about what happened with Jack. Also planning how he was going to get his girl back. Both Kai and Kimberly tried to get his attention, but he was so deep in his thoughts and plans; that he ignored both of them.

Tommy arose from his heavy and somewhat dark thoughts when he heard a lot of movement. He slowly shifted his gaze down from the ceiling, albeit reluctantly, to notice Kenny placing Kimberly down into an empty chair while he stood up.

"I'm going to the vending machine. You want anything?" the douche asked. Kim just shook her head, still staring at the ER entrance. "How about you Kai?"

"Two bags of Friday's and a Sprite please," the teen replied as he laid on the floor in the kid section, playing Tetris. The douche nodded and started to leave.

"I don't want anything, but thanks for asking anyway," Tommy said smirking at the man. Kenny just sneered at him before leaving.

As soon as he did, however, Kimberly tore her eyes away from the doors and made eye contact with him. Her pupils communicated to him severe pain and remorse. Tommy was sure his communicated the same, but with longing mixed in.

They stared at each other silently for what seem like hours, the only sounds being the beeps of Kai's game, and his muttered curses.

When he saw her pain swiftly double - and longing enter her eyes as well - Tommy felt his hand twitch as he mentally stopped himself from reaching out to her. She squeezed her eyes shut once, a tear drop falling out as she opened them. He opened his mouth to say something, _anything_ , but then…

The double doors burst open.

Kimberly jumped to her feet instantly, Kai and Tommy quickly following her lead. A female nurse that Tommy remembered from earlier walked out. She had her hair cap clutched tightly in her hands. A grave look was upon her face.

 _No._

Tommy immediately headed towards Kim.

When she noticed the woman's face, Kimberly shakenly covered her mouth with her hands as a choked sob left her throat. He wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"He's d-dead?" Tommy hesitantly asked the nurse as Kim desperately clutched his shirt, sobbing like crazy. The nurse sighed before meeting his eyes.

"No," she said and Tommy hurriedly caught Kim as her knees gave out just as he promised Jason. Like a flick of a light switch, she went from sobbing dreadfully to now sobbing relievedly. Tommy felt a few tears leave his eyes. _Thank you…Thank you…Thank you,_ he kept repeating over and over in his head.

For some reason he felt connected to the boy, and not just because anything important to Kim was important to him. He truly felt connected to the young warrior.

"But," the nurse said and the smile on Tommy's face dropped. "He's in a very bad shape. Yes, he's stable and sleeping right now, but without any serious therapy… I'm afraid he might not ever be able to do anything physically exerting again."

"That's ok… along as he's fine," Kim spoke up for the first time since they got here. Tommy then remembered something and excused himself. He walked off dialing Jason's number again.

"Jackson's alive and fine!" he said once the line clicked.

" _He's ok?!"_ Jason intoned. " _HE'S OK! GUYS HE'S OK!"_ Tommy grinned when he heard cheering from the other side of the phone.

"Get y'all lazy asses down here," he said still smiling.

" _We're already out the door bro_ ," Jason replied.

"See you soon then." Tommy hung up and headed back over to where he left them. However Kimberly, Kai, and the nurse were nowhere to be found.

 _They must have went back to see the young warrior. I should probably just stay and wait for Kenny._

Tommy sat down in a chair.

He surprisingly actually sat there for about thirty seconds before he stood up again.

 _To hell I'm waiting for that dick,_ he thought as he sauntered towards the double doors and pressed the Page button because the receptionist desk was shockingly still empty. He waited for like a whole minute before the doors opened. A male nurse walked out this time.

"Can I help you?" he asked tapping his finger against his clipboard.

"Yes, would you mind showing me where Kimberly Hart went? She went back to visit her son, Jackson."

"And what relation are you to the patient?"

"Uh… um…" Tommy stumbled for something to say. He couldn't just say he was a friend. Only the family was probably allowed to visit.

"I see," the nurse smacked his lips together. "As of right now, only family has visitation privileges for the patient unless the doctor says otherwise." He turned to leave.

 _I have to get to Kim._

"Wait!" Tommy yelled as the man opened the doors with his card. "I'm… um… I'm his father? Yes, his father. I'm his dad."

 _Bad idea Tommy._

The nurse narrowed his eyes before looking at the clipboard in his hand. "What's your name sir?"

"Dr. Thomas Oliver."

"Then follow me please."

 _I cannot believe that just worked._

 **Hoped you enjoyed**

 **-Gwynn**


	14. Storming Veracity

**Hi readers! Here's the next chapter. Read and enjoy please.**

Chapter 13 – Storming Veracity

 **Jack**

Consciousness and unconsciousness seemed to be playing a game of tag with him right about now.

Every few seconds, Jack heard loud beeps in his ears; he felt his eyes trying to flutter. Every few seconds he heard quiet sniffles pierce the air; he felt a thumb caressing his hand. But then everything his only two working senses picked up would leave him. Jack kept going through this cycle for who knows how long until his cognitive suddenly began to work, and one thought plagued him.

 _Mia is dead._

Jack felt two more of his five senses instantly jump into gear.

Touch. He could feel the hot tears start rolling from his sealed eyes. Hearing. He could hear the slight whimpering originating from his closed lips. Taste. The taste of metallic was everywhere in his dry mouth. Smell. The scent of medicine filled his sore nose.

 _Mia is dead._

Jack felt the hand leave his own and reach his forehead as his whimpering got louder. "Wake up Jackie…" he heard an angelic voice call him. The voice immediately soothed him and his whimpers decreased slightly. "Let your Mom see those eyes… I love you…"

Jackson's last sense started gaining some strength.

"Mom…" he groaned as his eyes fluttered. "Momma…"

"Wake up baby…"

 _Mia is dead._

Sight. Jack's eyes snapped wide open, fully dilated. The first thing he noticed was that he was on his stomach. And as he glanced around his surroundings, he became startled with paralyzed fear.

"I'm here baby." A hand squeezed his, and Jack jerked his head to look over at its perpetrator. His mother's smiling face was staring at him as a man that seemed familiar held her other hand in his.

This irked the sore teen to no end.

 _Who is this douche? And where's the other douche?_ He thought narrowing his pupils. Jack strugglingly opened his dry mouth to say something _really_ smart to the man, but a face blocked his view of him. It was the goofy one of his best friend.

"So how it feel to die dude?" he smiled and even though it took all his being, Jack forcefully grinned back at him.

"L-Like…like seeing your face," he joked with a rough, underused voice. He slightly cleared his throat.

"It must've felt really sexy then," Kai winked and Jack opened his mouth to retaliate, but his mom tugged his hand, stealing his attention.

"I'm so glad that you're ok, but…" Kimberly started.

"But?" he implored.

"But if you _ever_ put me through that again, I swear!"

"You seem to have forgotten that I'm actually going through it," Jack bitterly said out of nowhere, surprising the whole room into tense silence.

"Jackson…" Kim's mouth dropped to the floor.

"I'm not sorry," he said as he tightly squeezed his eyes shut. "I could be with her right now."

"Y-You don't mean that Jackie." If his eyes were open he would've noticed the tears that fell from hers.

"Oh, but I do," he shot out with anger. "You should've just let me die."

Kim stood from her chair then. "And lose my son? I think not!" she was fuming. "Listen here Jackson David. I almost lost you _twice_ today. I almost died inside _twice_ today _._ You will _not_ sit here and say… and say…" That's when she broke down and the man with the familiar face pulled her into his arms.

This only served to piss Jack off even more.

"Who is this bitch?!"

"JACKSON!" His mother looked at him with a mixture of shock and pain before burrowing her face into the bitch's chest.

"Dude chill," Kai attempted to calm him down, but he was heated; he had just lost his first love after all. Jack opened his mouth to rebut Kai, but then the bitch spoke to him.

"Hey kid?" the man's face was hard as he consoled his mother. "I don't know you, but where I'm from that's no way to talk to, or around, your mother! Especially after what she just went through! After what _you_ just put her through!"

Jack tried to argue, but the man held his hand up. "You can disrespect me all you want, but you do _not_ do that to someone you love! If your deceased girlfriend was here, do you think she'd want you to avenge her death this way?" The man gestured for him to speak.

The only thing that left Jack's mouth was…

"Who the hell are you?"

The bitch just rolled his eyes, "My name is Thomas Oliver. _Dr._ Thomas Oliver..." he started and Jack immediately closed the mouth that was open to reply. His eyes widened.

 _What kind of Luke Skywalker/Dark Vader shit is this? That's why his face was so familiar._

"But my friends all call me Tommy…"

 _This man is my father._

"My students call me Dr. O…"

 _He gave up on my mother._

"Whatever you call me is entirely up to you though."

 _She cries at night because of nightmares of him._

The fire in Jack's eyes doubled as a multitude of curse words swiftly went through his brain. And if it wasn't for his mother looking at him with pleading firmness, he knew his _dad_ would've got a piece of his mind.

"So what happened?" he instead sighed and asked her after rolling his eyes at his sire. He absentmindedly picked at the bandages that wrapped around his torso. "How did I end up here? All I remember is finding out that my _girlfriend_ was dead. And pain. Lots of pain."

"Y-Your back Jackie. The flesh had… had split open. The noises you were making… the shaking…" It was then when Jack started feeling guilty for his words. "You d-died and…then came back but then d-died again," his mom sniffled.

"Wait, I died twice?" he asked her but she had her face buried into his 'father's' chest again. The man held her tightly against himself, but delicately at the same time. He whispered the words, 'It's ok Beautiful,' to her over and over, and even though Jack didn't like him, he could tell the man really cared about his mother. That only confused him more as to why he gave up on her.

"You were stable and everything," Tommy spoke up to Jack's chagrin since Kimberly couldn't. "But out of nowhere, your heart just started failing. The doctors threw us out of here so quick…" he trailed off.

Jack reached out to grab his mother's trembling hand. "I was wrong Momma... I am sorry. I'm sorry that you had to witness that. I'm sorry for what I said…"

Kim let go of Tommy and squeezed his hand, still sniffing. She took her seat again beside him. "It's alright, you're have every right to be angry Jack," Kimberly stated.

They then fell into a tense silence.

"So how long was I out?" he broke it. "And when can I leave?"

"Let's just say long enough for Kenny and your aunts and uncles to visit, get denied access, sleep in the waiting room excluding Kenny who left, go to Tommy's to shower, eat out at IHOP, and then come back here."

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Tommy's?" he asked. "We're not in Glendale?"

"No, we're in Reefside," she replied. "There was most likely too many people at Glendale's hospital, and you needed immediate attention."

He chuckled. "So you decided to take me to hospital that was 15 mins away?"

"Hey, we're Power Rangers aren't we?" she gestured between Tommy and herself. "Teleportation is very much possible."

"Speaking of that?" Jack looked at her expectantly. Kimberly just shook her head, silently telling him to wait until later.

"You always got to get special treatment, right brah?" Kai suddenly shot at him from where he was playing with a stethoscope with his good arm; it was now in a cast instead of a sling. The teen looked happy as usual, but Jack could tell something was off about him. At first he had no clue, but then he remembered what the White Ranger had said to him.

 _"_ _Did you know, Kai, that your parents actually died from a Zord fight as they were passing through Reefside, California?"_

Jack knew it was false however because Kai's parents died in…

 _Wait…_

"Isn't Reefside where the Dino Rangers used to be? And the Ninja Storm Rangers were close by in… Blue Bay Harbor…" his mother looked at Tommy pointedly, not connecting the fact that Blue Bay Harbor is where Kai's parents indeed died.

"Later Jack," she said with a slight smile after his dad rolled his eyes. "And you can leave as soon as the doctor reapplies your bandages."

"Seriously?!" Jack intoned. "Let's leave right now. Go get the doctor."

"Jackie! No!"

"Woah! I can hear my heart in this!"

"Be careful kid!" They all said at the same time.

Jack had attempted to push himself up with his arms, and failed miserably. He quickly fell back down with his face first, crying out as his back flared. Fortunately, it was gone as quick as it came.

"Why did you do that?" Kimberly scolded him with reprimanding eyes.

"I thought you said I was ok?!" he sharply answered his mother with a question, turning his head to look at her.

"No, I _said_ you can leave today."

"Whatever," Jack replied before turning his head to watch Kai who seemed to be having the time of his life.

"Listen to my heart Big Tommy!" he laughed walking towards the man. "Listen to it."

"I'll, um, go get the doctor," Kim said as she shook her head and stood up.

* * *

 **Tommy**

"How is he?" Trina Kwan asked when Tommy entered the lobby, stopping the conversation she was having with Aisha Campbell. "And I brought your jeep."

 _She must've hotwired it because my keys are in my pocket_ , he thought.

"Thanks, and he's good. Kind of bitter, but that's to be expected," Tommy answered before running a hand over his face. "He did call me a bitch though." He said removing the hand, and just missing the look of significance Aisha and she shared by a second.

"Oh..." she said and Tommy nodded.

"So where is everyone?"

Trini and Aisha glanced around as if just now noticing they were the only ones there.

"Rocky and Jase are probably off getting into whatever trouble reds get into," suggested Aisha rolling her eyes.

"Kat, Hayley, and the Dino's didn't come back with us," Trina added. Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"And Adam?"

"Where _is_ Adam?" They said together before simultaneously bursting out laughing at their likeness. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm just gonna go and check Jack out," he said shaking his head and for some reason, that shut them right up.

"No!" Trini immediately yelled greatly surprising Tommy. "I mean, are you sure you want to do that? Aisha and I can just do it."

"Yeah go back to Kim, you know you want to," Aisha smirked but she looked uneasy.

"Nah, that's ok," Tommy said while blushing. "Kim is the one who actually sent me…"

"She's really tired isn't she?" questioned Trini.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason," they enunciated.

"Um… ok," he peered at them weirdly before shaking his head again and starting his short trek towards the receptionist desk, which was _actually_ occupied.

"Tommy seriously, we can do it!" Aisha yelled after him, but he just waved her off.

"How can I help you, Sir?" the woman said once he arrived, sparing him a quick glance before focusing back on her computer.

 _They really need to hire some new receptionists._

"Hi. I need to check, uh, Jack…son Hart out. Yes, Jackson Hart. He needs to be discharged." The woman groaned in annoyance before typing on the computer for a few minutes.

"There is no Jackson Hart, Sir."

 _Ok. They definitely really need to hire some new receptionists_

Tommy knit his brows, "You must be mistaken ma'am. I just came from his room."

"I understand, sir," the receptionist rolled her eyes. "Do you have a middle name I can search?" He opened his mouth to sadly say no, but then he remembered something.

 _"_ _And lose my son? I think not! Listen here Jackson David. I almost lost you twice today…"_

 _David. Jackson David._

"His middle name is David," he amicably told the woman and she started typing again.

While he was waiting the doors opened, and out of it walked Kai energetically pushing a smirking Jack in a wheelchair; it was extremely painful for him to walk. Behind them, Kimberly came out avidly conversing with the doctor, and Tommy smiled a little. He didn't even notice Trini and Aisha trying to signal her in panic.

"Aha!" the receptionist slammed her hand on the desk, taking back his attention. "Here it is," she excitedly said. "Jackson David _Oliver_. Wrong last name sir, but please sign these and then you can go." She held out a small stack of papers towards him.

"Um, Sir?" the woman tentatively called him when he didn't take the papers. "Here are your papers…um… are you ok?"

Tommy just stood there.

 _Jackson David Oliver._

 _Oliver._

 _..._

 _"_ _Wait!" Tommy yelled as the man opened the doors with his card. "I'm… um… I'm his father? Yes, his father. I'm his dad."_

 _The nurse narrowed his eyes before looking at the clipboard in his hand. "What's your name sir?"_

 _"_ _Dr. Thomas Oliver."_

 _"_ _Then follow me please."_

 _..._

 _"_ _And who is he?" Kenny sneered in Tommy's direction, and Tommy glared right back. He had no idea who this man was, but he already didn't like him. He instinctively brought Kim closer to him._

 _"_ _That's… Tommy," Kai tentatively said, and Kenny's eyes widened._

 _"_ _Tommy? As in the Tommy?" the man asked and Kai hastily nodded._

 _..._

 _"_ _I'm almost seventeen Mister?" Kai inquired._

 _"_ _Oliver. Dr. Oliver," Tommy couldn't resist flaunting his status._

 _"_ _Oliver?" Kai questioned with a far off look in his eyes._

 _"_ _Yes, but my students call me Dr. O, and my friends call me Tommy."_

 _"_ _For Thomas?" Kai asked absentmindedly, fiddling with his fingers._

 _"_ _Yeah…why?" Tommy peered at the boy closely; he seemed to have had an epiphany._

 _Kai squeezed his eyes shut once before he suddenly twisted his body to fully face Tommy with an excited expression on his face._

 _"_ _I think that you're Jac-"_

 _"_ _Kai, my man!"_

 _..._

 _"_ _I'm so worried," Kim looked away. "He- they, are all I have."_

 _"_ _Was one of them shirtless? With long hair?" Tommy spoke up. "Kinda like mines used to be?"_

 _"_ _Y-Yeah. That was Jack," Her eyes had widened for some reason. "He's actually the one you met a-at Zordon's ceremony."_

 _"_ _Oh the little one who hugged us," Tommy said. "I saw him fighting with his, um, messed up back. He's a warrior I tell you. And the other one, Kai, he wasn't too bad himself." Kim nodded. She was wringing her hands together, and her face was very pale. "I could train them if you want."_

 _..._

The whole room was quiet with tense silence. So quiet that a piece of lint could've dropped and you would've heard it. The receptionist stared at Tommy with wide eyes. "Sir?"

 _That's my son…_

He turned his body.

 _That's my son…_

He looked at Kimberly.

 _That's my son…_

She stared at him with petrified eyes.

 _That's my son…_

His son stared at him with challenging eyes

 _That's my son…_

Kai looked like he was ready to bring out the popcorn.

 _That's my son…_

Trini looked like she was preparing for the worst.

 _That's my son…_

Aisha was standing like she was ready to throw hands.

.

"That's my son…" Tommy whispered with down casted eyes. "Isn't it? I'm… I'm his father?" He waited a few moments for an answer but was disappointed.

He took a deep, shuddering breath. "Say it Kim. H-He's mine isn't he?" A small hand gently took hold of his chin, lifting it up. Tommy slowly met the fearful eyes of Kimberly.

"He's yours..." she slowly said and he looked away, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I'm… a dad?" he murmured slightly clenching his fists.

"You are…" Kim caressed his face and tried to bring it back to hers.

Tommy resisted.

Instead, he grabbed her hand and removed it from his face.

"Handsome, I-I wanted to tell y-you. It's just that-"

Tommy held up his hand, silencing her. He then took out his keys and threw them to an unexpecting Trini who caught them with her quick reflexes. With that, he turned and walked away.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly screamed after him, but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He just headed towards the exit with a shattered look on his face.

"I knew he wouldn't want me…" he heard his _son_ say.

Tommy halted.

He slowly glanced over his shoulder.

"If you believe that… son, then I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that you're about to be disappointed."

With that he left.

* * *

 **Hoped you enjoyed. Also quick shout out to CraneLove(Mili). I'm grateful to have you as a reader.**

 **-Gwynn**


	15. Vain Surmise

Chapter 14 – Vain Surmise

 **Tommy**

Normal people do simple things when they're upset. They lock themselves in their rooms. Listen to loud music. They hide in a tree. Go for a walk. But Tommy…

He was far from normal.

That's why he found himself in the woods on the outskirts of his house, riding on his ATV that resembled the Black Thunder one. Tommy was whooping like crazy as he recklessly drove angrily through them. He dodged every tree. He popped a wheelie over every log. He even did a flip when a huge hanging branch blocked his path, barely landing back on the four-wheeler.

 _I have a son. Kim kept my son away from me_ , he thought angrily increasing his speed, his temple jumping.

Up in front of him there was a wide and long gaping hole, and Tommy smirked increasing his speed some more. He senselessly headed for the giant depression, not even knowing if he would make it or not, but not caring either. When Tommy neared it he leant his whole body forward and maxed his speed.

"YEAH!" he roared when he launched in the air. He let go of the handlebars and pumped a fist up before grabbing them and steering the motor vehicle back down to land, almost missing it by an inch. Tommy sadistically laughed as he looked back at the rapidly receding hole.

This proved to be a bad idea however because he noticed the up and coming cliff way too late.

"Oh shit!" Tommy tightly gripped the brakes and tried to drift the four-wheeler but, that was another bad idea. He went careening off his ATV and over the cliff.

 _'_ _I am not about to die before I get to know my son,'_ was the only thought that went through his brain.

Tommy skillfully grabbed hold of a hanging branch in midair and stopped his descent. The four-wheeler went flying over his head. He watched as the vehicular machine fell and crashed into a heap of rocks.

He winced.

 _Guess I got to get a new ATV_ , he thought while pulling himself back over the cliff. Tommy wiped his hands off on his pants as he mentally prepared for the long trek home ahead of him. He knew he could just teleport, but Zordon's words loomed over his head, 'Never use your powers for personal gain'.

He didn't even really want to go back right now anyway.

Taking a deep breath, Tommy he began his journey. To pass time he thought of how he got into this position.

After he had left the hospital he sort of just wandered around aimlessly, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was a father. That Kimberly and him made a child.

He berated himself for not noticing the signs. Kim was always moody during those weeks before she left. She appeared to be 3-4 months pregnant when he saw her at the academy, and Tommy knew she wasn't the type of person to sleep with two people at the same time. He didn't know about dating however, because she obviously cheated on him.

Another sign he missed was that Jack looked exactly like he did in his baby pictures when he was a toddler. Hell, the 15 year old resembled him now so he didn't know why he was so surprised.

Tommy began to get extremely upset; anger and sadness were battling to be his dominant emotion.

Of course anger won.

He hated being angry though. Especially at people he cared about and in this case, that was Kimberly. So… he did the thing he always did when he was mad.

He masked it with adrenaline.

Hailing a cab, Tommy got dropped off by a path that led to one of his secret entrances. Once entered into his thankfully deserted basement, he hopped onto his ATV and was gone faster than the speed of light.

The rest was history.

Tommy frustratingly took off his shirt as the heat of the forest plagued him with perspiration, using it to franticly wipe his forehead. He then wrapped it around his head.

Tommy knew he was nowhere near his destination.

* * *

 **Kimberly**

"Still out here?" Kimberly glanced up when a voice interrupted her concentration. She was outside of Tommy's two story house, sitting on the porch and staring off into the woods. Hayley had informed them that his ATV was missing, and that he only rode it the woods that surrounded his house.

"Yeah..." she replied focusing back on the forest. "I'm not leaving until he comes back."

"Kim, you've been out here for like three hours," Trini said sitting down beside her. "Come inside."

"I can't Tri…"

The Vietnamese sighed then. "Kenny called."

"Oh yeah?" Kimberly kept her eyes trained on the woods. "And what did he say?"

"He said that he misses you, and he wants to see you. And Jack."

"Tell him I said later," Kimberly nonchalantly replied and Trini raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't that be something you say to him yourself?" she inquired. "I mean, he is the person you're about to get engaged to." Kim gave Trini her undivided attention then.

"I already told you how I feel about that."

"Why not though? The dude is practically obsessed with you. Don't you love him?"

"Of course I do! It's just that…" Kim opened her mouth to reply but faltered. "It's just…"

"It's just that you love Tommy more."

"It's just that I'm not ready!" Kimberly retorted rolling her eyes, but she didn't deny what Trini said.

"Whatever you say Kim," Trini stood up. "Promise me you'll come in the house if fearless leader is not back in forty-five minutes?"

"I promise, Tri, now shoo."

Kimberly immediately went back to staring at the woods as she left. She stared at them ardently, snapping her head towards every sound, every brush of a bush. She stayed out there longer than forty-five minutes, unknowingly passing the hour and thirty minutes mark. Tommy still wasn't back, and it was almost nightfall.

Getting frustrated, Kim irritably looked back when another voice called her.

It was her son.

"Momma," he said and she immediately put on a smile. "Come in the house please." Jack was stationed at the door absentmindedly rolling back and forth on his wheelchair.

"Not right now Jackie," Kimberly waved him off before focusing back on the woods.

"But Aunt Trini said you was only supposed to be out here for forty-five more minutes!" he argued.

"Yes, and I have 20 minutes left," Kim replied still focusing on the woods.

"Mom it's been an hour and a half…"

She gave him back her attention at that. "Seriously?"

"Yes! Now can you please come in the house so I can stop worrying and go about my business?" Jack quirked his brow in query.

"Ok, just give me five minutes."

"Mom!" he groaned. "My bandages need to be redressed!"

Kim sighed then, knowing that he came first. She scrunched her face up for a few seconds before standing up. "Alright baby, I'm com-"

She broke off when out of the corner of her eye she sensed movement. Facing the woods instantly, Kim vicariously stared at them desperately hoping it was him.

Sadly it was a false alarm.

Sighing, Kimberly turned to leave, but that's when a figure stumbled out of the woods and collapsed to his knees.

"Tommy!"

Kim jumped off the porch and ran to where Tommy was on his knees dry heaving. Sweat was dripping from his body in waves and he was coughing like crazy.

"W…. wat… water…. K-Kim," he murmured before entering into another coughing fit. She took hold of his shirtless body and hugged him to her chest as she nodded her head.

 _Any other day I'd be staring at his defined glistening pecs. Unfortunately this was not the case._

"Jackie!" she screamed at her son who was watching the scene like a hawk. "Go get Jason! And bring water!" Kimberly watched as the boy wheeled back and left, disappearing from her sight. She glanced down at Tommy's panting figure, and took a deep breath.

"I got you Handsome…" she muttered while taking the shirt off his head and using it to wipe the sweat from his face. She continued these movements until Jason burst out from the house. He was followed by Hayley, Kat, Aisha, and Trini. Her 'sons' stopped at the door with Kai controlling Jack's wheelchair.

"W-Wat…er," Tommy stuttered again, panting hard.

"We got you bro," Jason said when he reach them, swiftly uncapping the water bottle and handing it to Kim. She hastily grabbed it and tilted Tommy's head up, putting it to his lips. She poured it tentatively, quickly stopping when he sputtered.

"M-More…" he said and Kimberly slowly started pouring again. However that wasn't enough for him. Like a man possessed, Tommy abruptly grabbed the bottle and started gulping with a purpose.

"That's good Handsome," Kim kissed his forehead. "Drink up." He swiftly snatched the other bottle Jason presented, and downed it just as quick as the other one.

"You ok?" she asked when he slumped against her. He just nodded still panting. Kimberly then buried her hand in his hair while laying her head on his, glancing at the house.

God, she wish she hadn't.

Adam and Rocky were coming at them - full speed - with a bucket filled with water.

 _Oh my God…_

"Rocky, Adam, NO!" she yelled but it was too late. Tommy got doused with water and she went along for the ride. He shot up in a sitting position sputtering and coughing.

"What the hell you idiots?!" he roared at them looking at them with fire in his eyes, but they were paying him no mind. They were more worried about the angry woman whose eyes were intensely flashing pink as she pulled at her wet, stringy hair.

"K-Kim we're s-sorry," Rocky shakingly started as they guiltily stood there. "We'll uh, um… take you to get your h-hair done! Just please d-don't hurt us!"

Kimberly just stared at them.

"It was Rocky's idea!" Adam said and Rocky turned to him with a betrayed face. Adam just shrugged.

"Hey Tommy?" Kim called with a low – scary - voice. He was now standing beside Jason. "You up for a little run?"

"Always Kim, Always."

Rocky and Adam took off.

* * *

 **Tommy**

Kimberly and he skid to a stop and flopped to the ground as Adam ran into the woods, and Rocky climbed up a tree. They were laughing like maniacs, clutching at each other's hand in their hysterics. They had chased them around the house like maybe nine or ten times - long enough for Tommy's wet clothes to dry.

Kimberly turned her shaking body towards him. "D-don't you _ever_ make me… me worry like that… again!" she said between laughs. "Thomas Oliver!"

"N-no… promises," Tommy replied squeezing her hand while loving the sound of the giggles originating from her mouth. For a second everything was back to normal. They were still together and were just teens on one of their picnic dates, goofing off. But that's when reality slapped him in the face.

 _I have a son... Kim kept him from me._

Tommy quieted down instantly. He gently unlatched his hand from hers and turned his body slightly away. Kim tried to grab ahold his hand again but Tommy snatched it away.

"What is it?" she asked still giggling but the sound didn't bring pleasure to him anymore. He just stared at the sky instead of answering. Kim pushed her body up then.

"Tommy?"

"Why did you do it Kim?" Tommy questioned instead and Kim sighed.

"Do what?" she played dumb but he knew Kimberly knew exactly what he was speaking of.

"Keep my son away from me," he said. "Lie to me. Hell, cheat on me!"

She was quiet for a few moments and Tommy almost thought she left but she then whispered, "I never cheated on you…"

Tommy turned to face her at that.

He looked at her with disbelief. After all this time she was still lying to him. "How do you expect me to believe that Kim when I saw you with my own eyes?!" he bitterly started. "That day at the park before you left, I saw you exchanging tongue with the blonde headed fucker at _our_ spot of all things. But Zordon told me about the incident and how everything wasn't what it seemed, so I forgot all about that. However, imagine my surprise when I came to Florida to get my girl back and I saw that _my girl_ was not only being embraced by the same blonde headed fucker, but she was _pregnant_ by him. Which was also a lie because the baby was mine!"

"That was you?" Kimberly muttered to herself realizing he was the one who made that big commotion that day at the academy. She then shook her head. "Handsome you got it all it wrong."

Tommy violently sat up then. "Oh is that right Beautiful?!" he quirked his eyebrow. "Then please… enlighten me."

"Gladly," Kimberly sat up as well. "Where do you want me to start… at the part where I kept Jack away, or the part where I _lied_ to you?"

"How about the part where you cheated on me!"

"I never cheated on you!" Kim rolled her eyes. She was starting to get frustrated.

"Then what did I see at the park!" he yelled back.

She snapped.

"YOU SAW ME IN THE WOODS BEING SEXUALLY ABUSED BY THE PERSON WHO ALMOST RAPED ME IN 8TH GRADE!"

Silence.

"W-what?" Tommy stuttered his eyes widening. He attempted to grab her hand but she dodged it and turned her head away from him. "Kim, w-why didn't you tell me?"

 _That's why she was trembling when we lost our virginity together_ , he remembered. _And here I thought it was because I was just too good._

She didn't answer.

"Kimberly…" he gently took ahold of her chin and brought it to face his. Her eyes were filled with shame; they wouldn't meet his. "Beautiful look at me." He stayed silent until her eyes slowly rose and met his. "Why not tell me?"

"Because..." she whispered scrunching her face shut slightly. "I was over it and I… really didn't want to think about it, let alone talk about it. That day at the park was the first time I had seen N-Nick since he went to juvenile for…" Kimberly trailed off. She then snatched her face from his. Tommy reached out to guide it back, but Kim shrugged it off.

"Anyways I never cheated on you," she continued lowly. "That 'blonde headed fucker' who hugged me at the academy? His name is Matt Stevens and now that I think about it, he does kind of look like Nick from a distance. He was my closest friend in Florida, my confidant because I was depressed about _you_ all the time, about _our_ unborn baby all the time." Kim looked at him then. "I never cheated on you Tommy."

"I believe you," sighed Tommy. He grasped her hand. "But why keep my son a secret Kim? I would've been there for him! We would've…" he sighed again. "We would've been a family…"

Tommy hung his head at that and Kim - hating the heartache in his voice - quickly crawled towards him. She framed her hands on his face and lifted it up, kissing his forehead in the process. Kim was so close she could lick his nose.

"I'm so sorry Handsome," she said while caressing his face. "I was so… so scared of your reaction and I… didn't want to introduce Jackie until everything was ok between us and…" she squeezed her eyes. "I wanted him to have a real father. I came back _twice_ to make things right with you, but then… I saw how happy you were with Kat, with your life, and who am I to stand in the way of that."

They were quiet for a few moments after that.

Kimberly was thinking about the error of her decisions while Tommy was attempting to process all the crazy shit that happened to him in the past 24 hours. He saw Kim again after thirteen years, and fought rogue Power Rangers who blew up a school. He teleported a convulsing boy to a hospital and found out that said boy was his unknown son. He went joyriding on his ATV, rode off a cliff and crashed it. He walked through his colossal woods in the scorching summer heat for what seemed like forever. He got drenched by two idiots, and now this.

Yeah, he really needed a nap.

"Tommy…" Kimberly whispered, breaking the silence. Her hands were still stroking his face. He met her emotion-filled eyes as she leaned their foreheads together. "We can still be a family."

Tommy scoffed but smiled a little. "Not if you're with Kermit the douche. Why are you with him anyway?" he asked silently wondering why they were whispering,

Kim rolled her eyes. "Don't call him that. His name is Kenny and that's not what I was trying to say."

"Then what are you trying to say?" he murmured at her while burrowing his hand in her hair. Tommy knew they were getting entirely too close to each other. He could kiss her like he wanted, but he knew she had a boyfriend. Not that he cared about that however.

She took a deep breath and Tommy felt the hot air hit his face. "I'm trying to say that… Jackson needs a father. I mean Jason tries but it's not enough. I don't know. He's a good male figure in Jack's life but… something's missing. It's… it's hard to explain." She was rambling. Tommy smiled and shushed her.

"Hey," he said staring deeply into her eyes, absentmindedly combing through her hair with his fingers. "I'm there."

That's when he closed the distance between their lips.


	16. Con and Concoctions

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Con and Concoctions

 **K** **imberly**

"Hey," Tommy said staring deeply into her eyes, absentmindedly combing through her hair with his fingers. "I'm there."

That's when he closed the distance between their lips.

Well he at least attempted to.

Kimberly turned her head at the last second, and Tommy slowly opened his disappointed eyes when his lips landed on a warm cheek instead of the luscious lips he was so badly yearning. She knew he was prepared for the sparks that would shock his system. The sparks that would undeniably shock her system. She wasn't, however, prepared for the acrobatic routine her awakened animal spirit began to perform.

 _Jesus Christ... Tommy almost kissed me. Why didn't you let him kiss you Kimberly!_

"Tommy…" she sighed when he peered at her confusedly. "We can't..."

 _You can Kimberly. Come on, pucker up._

"Why not?" he boldly said and Kim couldn't help but laugh at that, ignoring her cognitive and her heart.

"What's so funny?" Tommy looked at her in disbelief.

"You," she pointed at him while covering her mouth with her hand.

 _You're not gonna kiss him?_

"Me?" Tommy looked taken back.

"Yes you!" Kimberly laughed shaking her head.

"Uh... why?"

 _One little peck Kimberly. Come on! It's been sixteen years!_

"Because…" she took a few seconds to calm herself down while mentally yelling at her mind to shut up. "Normal people don't ask a woman 'Why not?' after they've tried to kiss her when they know she has a boyfriend, possible fiancé. Normal people don't ask an _ex_ why they can't kiss after not speaking to that person for _thirteen_ years.

 _Kenny's kisses can't get your heart racing like Tommy's can. You know that Kim_ , her mind thought to her annoyance.

"You're marrying him?!" Tommy abruptly gripped her upper arm, breaking the silence.  
"That's besides the point," Kim replied. She snatched her arm away and glared at him.

"No it isn't," he rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you're marrying the douche."

"Wow, Tommy. That's really an accurate thing to call someone you just met. What's it to you anyway? We're not together anymore."

"Technically, we never broke up," he smirked and Kimberly rolled her eyes. She stood up then.  
"I have to go change Jackie's bandages," she said and began to walk to the house.  
"Wait… Kim." he called her and she stopped and sighed before turning back to him.  
"Yeah?"

"How can I get close to my son?"  
Kimberly gave him a small smile. Her irritation at him dissipated a little.

"Football," she simply said and entered the house.

* * *

"Jackie?" Kimberly called out for her son as she entered through the backdoor, but he was nowhere to be found. Actually, no one was to be found which Kim noticed as she walked through the house. It wasn't until she went upstairs did she thankfully notice signs of life.

"Stop Kai! Just stop!" Her son yelled and she smiled at the scene, not even wondering how the hell he even got up here. Kai was dreadfully trying to push Jackson with his uninjured arm through the bathroom door that was way too small for his wheelchair. Ignoring Jack's pleas, the teen continued to forcefully push and maneuver him.

Kim couldn't help but giggle when her son screamed, "It's not working you maniac!"

"Then do it yourself!" her other son in all ways but one retorted.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that KB!"

Kim spoked up. "Language Jackson," she scolded with a smirk on her face. They both glanced up startled.

"When did you get here?" Kai asked with guilty wide eyes. He immediately stopped pushing Jack who let out a relieved sigh as he masked the pain in his eyes.

"A few moments ago." Then she realized something and glanced at her son. "How did _you_ get up here?" Jack opened up his mouth to speak, but Kai interrupted him.

"Well when you add in the facts that Jack had to pee, I wanted to explore the house, my baby mama was hogging the downstairs bathroom. It's not that hard to see how we got up here."

That's when Kimberly swallowed her spit.

"KAI MARION BRANDO! WHO HAVE YOU KNOCKED UP?" she cuffed the back of his head and her sons started laughing.

Kim couldn't even believe she had almost lost them both in the last 48 hours.

"He's… he's talking about Aunt Sha' M-mom!" her son said between hysterics but then out of nowhere his laughter stopped and he began to wheeze.

"Jackson." Kim ran over to him and checked the oxygen tube that ran from his nose. The part that was connected to his oxygen monitor under his wheelchair was ghastly hanging out. Quick as a blink, Kimberly inserted it back in.

Jack took in a deep breath.

It took a lot of begging on Kim's part to convince the doctor to allow her son to go home, and a lot of compromises. Originally, the doctor wanted to keep Jack in the hospital with a undetermined release date so they could began his physical therapy, but Kimberly ardently vetoed that decision. Why she didn't want him to stay? She didn't know, but something in her desperately wanted him home.

After many compromises, including Jack's wheelchair being lined with an oxygen monitor, and an IV fluid line to administer his medicine, prevent infection, and reduce his swelling, the doctor allowed him to go home.

"How did he get up here Kai?" Kim glanced up at him from her position beside Jack. She ran her hands through his hair as he took long deep breaths.

"I just told you. He had to-"

"No" Kim interrupted. "How did he _physically_ get up here?"

"Oh! J-man carried him up here."

 _Jason never thinks._

Kimberly sighed. "I should've known. Where is he?"

"H-him and the others disappeared somewhere downstairs," Jack coughed, clearing his throat. "They went off mumbling something about those rogue Power Rangers. Speaking of?" he inquired.

"Remember I said later Jack."

"But… it is later," he whined and Kim just pursed her lips.

"Let's get that pee out of you."

They entered the first bedroom available with Kai helping Kimberly set Jack on the bed. Detaching his monitor from the wheelchair, Kim told her son to lift his arms up as she set the machine down. He was careful not unattach his IV line as he did so.

"Kai go fetch that black duffle bag I had in Handso... Tommy's Jeep for me please," Kim quickly backtracked when she saw Jack's eyes narrow.

"Aye aye Captain," Kai left.

"Handsome?" her son tilted his head. "Awfully chummy for someone you haven't seen in years."

"It's just a nickname, Jack," she ran her hands through his hair.

"No, it's a term of endearment," he rolled his eyes. "Why do you like jerks?"

"Jackson that's a rude thing to call someone. And that _is_ your that's your father you're talking about."

"He is not my father!" Jack snapped at her before quickly bowing his head down sheepishly.

"Tommy wants to get to know you Jackie," she brushed his long locks behind his ears. "You know... your hair is just like his when we were kids. And you look just like him… so much like him."

"Yeah, I know. However I would appreciate it if you would stop comparing us."

Silence.

"Ok, what's your problem?" she asked him putting her hands on her hips. She was getting tired of his bitter attitude.

"He gave up on you! And you're acting like nothing bad ever happened between you."

Kim sighed and closed her eyes. "Actually nothing bad ever _did_ happen between us. Yes, we stopped speaking for 13 years, but there was never a big argument or… or a cheating scandal, or something."

 _Well at least not for me_ , she thought.

"There's next to no bad blood between us, Jack, which is why we're so 'awfully chummy'," Kimberly opened her eyes. " And even though I hate to admit it when Tommy is right, technically, we never broke up."

Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes. "So what? You're gonna dump Kenny with that excuse and go running off in the sunset with Tommy?" he cocked his head in defiance. "Well don't bring Kai and me because we honestly don't wanna see what type of kinky shit two ex-power rangers can get up to."

Kimberly just stared at him.

"You know what Jackson?" her voice was deathly quiet with a hint of warning in it. "I am sick and tired of your pissy ass attitude. I know you just lost your girlfriend and all, and that you're in mourning, but that does _not_ give you a damn excuse to say anything you soever please. It's downright disrespectful and-"

Kai chose that moment to walk in preventing her from getting worked up. There is no testament to the relief that flooded Jack's eyes when his best bud walked in.

* * *

 **Tommy**

Tommy sighed and rubbed his temples as his brain went into overload.

"I'm telling you, we need to attack right now while these imposters are still weak!" Rocky intoned from his crossed arms position on the basement wall. Tree branches were sticking out of his hair.

"They just blew up an entire school and escaped scratchless. What part about that screams weak?" Jason quirked his eyebrow as he swung his feet on the counter.

Trini rolled her eyes. "I say finding out about this damn prophecy is the best first course of action."

"I agree," Adam chimed in.

"Me too," Aisha added and Rocky looked at her with a 'you're supposed to be on my side' look. He shook his head.

"Guys we need to hit them hard and now while we still can!"

"With what powers?" Hayley huffed and hit the computer desk with the palm of her hand from her position beside Kat.

"You tell me sweet cheeks," Rocky replied ignoring the hard look Aisha gave him. Hayley and him began to bicker back and forth until finally Tommy had enough.

"SHUT UP!" he hollered.

This whole day was taking a toll on him. From lunatic power rangers blowing up a school, to Kimberly's rejection, to finding out about a son he never knew he had that probably hates him, and being helpless to do something about all three. All he wanted to do was disappear. "Please! Just... shut up."

Everyone was blissfully silent for a few moments to Tommy's utter joy, but then Kat spoke up.

"What do you suggest we do oh fearless leader?"

He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "I suggest we train... train hard. We're all out of shape as a person, and as a Power Ranger. But fortunately, we have seven years to change that if those sadistic bastard keep their promise." Tommy rubbed his eyelids. "We need to learn how to fight again. Teach Kai and Ja...my son how to fight like ultimate warriors in case they get caught up in this mess like they did today. Find out about this prophecy and learn from it."

Tommy looked around the room and met everyone's attentive gazes. "And most of all.. We need to continue with our daily lives. Aisha and Rocky, don't let this stop you from getting married, yo-"

"Oh trust me, nothing is going to stop me from marrying this yellow gummy bear," Rocky interrupted. Grinning as he pulled a blushing Aisha towards him.

"Um… like I said, continue with your lives." Tommy repeated directing his gaze away from the lovey dovey couple.

"I agree," an angelic voice came from his right, and he inwardly smiled. "And I have a suggestion to finding out about this prophecy," Kimberly said walking down the stairs with an obviously fake smile. She took a seat on the counter beside Jason to Tommy's dismay. She didn't even spare him a glance.

Jason irritably wrapped his arm around her. "Shoot then lil sis," he nudged her and she smiled for real this time.

Tommy just stared.

"Well for starters, we should do the obvious and contact Billy since he's our resident genius-"

"You have one right here," Hayley bitingly interrupted.

Kimberly simply smiled at her. It was fake again. "Well the more, the merrier right?" she said before continuing. "Anyways, as I was saying, we should contact Billy. But I think we should also visit the Power Chamber."

Everyone started talking at once until Kimberly held her hand up. "These imposters are from Eltar right?" she asked the room.

"Yes" "Yeah" "Uh huh," they chorused.

"Zordon is also from Eltar right?" Kim asked, yielding the same results. Tommy just smirked while watching as his girl got them to think her way.

"Zordor lived in the Power Chamber right?"

They agreed again.

Tommy chuckled, "Zordon knew _everything_ that happened in the world am I right?" he said, and Kim smiled brightly at him causing his heart to flip.

"Yes." They said.

Kim laughed. "Then we _need_ to visit the Power Chamber. There _might_ be some hidden info about these terrorists."

Everyone wholly agreed, and communication immediately started about their upcoming trip and plans. Tommy checked his phone as they did so, reading a message sent from Kira.

' _We're on our way back, and we have pizza'_ was all it said and Tommy grinned. He then got up and sidled next to Kimberly as she walked pass him.

"You're brilliant," he whispered in her ear striding with her. A joker worthy grin spread across his face when a small smile tugged across her lips, and a blush went through her cheeks. They stopped and she turned towards him.

"Thanks…" she said biting her lip. Tommy stared at it for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"My son?" he asked, but quickly regretted it when sorrow crossed her face.

"Sleep," she simply said.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
